Courting Letters
by Kat100666
Summary: Harry is receiving love letters from a hawk messenger and now he's falling for some one he does not know.
1. Letters of Love

Chapter One: Letters of Love

It was the third day of his sixth year and he sat staring contently at the goblet which contained his pumpkin juice, when the first letter appeared. Harry Potter's emerald eyes widened when a large hawk flew down and landed in front of him to drop a letter in front of him before taking to the sky once again. The Slytherin students and Potion Master stared in shock, as they knew the bird very well; it was the Dark Lord's personal messenger.

Blinking after the bird, Harry shrugged before picking up the letter and seeing his name written in an elegant scrawl. The envelope was made of parchment paper and expensive. Pocketing the letter he stood and waved his friend's questions off before heading out of the Hall and towards the Library as he had a free period this morning.

Once in the library he found his favorite corner in the back where an old armchair sat. Throwing his legs over the side and dropping his bag next to the seat he pulled out the envelope to gaze at it in wonder. He had no idea why someone would be writing him, seeing as all his friends were in the school. The weight of the envelope grew suddenly and he blinked down at it his green eyes widening in shock as he traced what felt like a rose on the inside.

Opening the envelope a rose fell onto his lap. It was bright blue with purple edges and the inside looked black, the dark green stem had very few thorns and he lifted it up to gaze at it a smile on his lips. The rose was beautiful, just starting to open and it looked like diamonds were stuck to the petals like dew. Setting the rose back on his lap he picked up the letter which read as.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I have been pondering for quite some time whether or not to do this, as this practice is very rarely seen now a day. But seeing as I have waited so long to actually write you this seemed the best route to take, the proper way to go about the whole thing. Now please do not be alarmed as you will be getting letters from me a lot now, seeing as how the envelope was charmed so it would not open unless you were curious. Now that I have your attention for a moment I do not plan to let you go my sweet little lion. There is no need to write back to me, as you won't be able to get a letter through just yet. But I will let you know two things about myself, I am older than you by a few years and I adore your green eyes._

_Forever yours R_

Harry blushed as he read the letter again and again. The person called R seemed to like him and he had no idea if he had a male admirer or a female admirer. He guessed male as of the way the letter was written was more of how a guy would phrase such a letter. Rereading the letter he felt a soft smile touch his lips as he saw the elegant scrawl, **'This was nice, I hope who ever this R is they write me some more…such a nice break from all the crazies in my life,'** he thought before checking the time and rushing off for Divinations class.

The next day at dinner the hawk swooped down and settled on the table in front of Harry and held up his leg which made Harry smile and take the letter before offering the bird a piece of chicken. The hawk ate the treat then rubbed its head against Harry's hand before taking off into the air. Harry chuckled and pocketed the letter again; he would not let his friends know about his secret admirer as they would try telling him it was too dangerous to have a secret person writing to him.

He opened it before Potions class and read the letter to himself while everyone else filed in the room. It read as:

'_Dear One,_

_Have I told you yet how beautiful you are to me? I don't believe so; you are the light that shines upon my shadowed existence. You're everything I want and more, with your larger than life green eyes and long lashes that make you seem angelic if not a bit sinful. You are my beautiful angel and I wish I could hold you all the time, shielding you from the big bad world. I may seem sappy right now but I have to tell you how I feel before I explode. You have no idea how every time I've seen you I've simply wanted to hold you to my chest never letting go, but we both have parts to play in this bloody war. I will tell you I am male and I want to see you smile more._

_Always Faithful R'_

Harry smiled and felt warm for a moment as he thought about the other man liking him enough to find the things that seemed to be appealing. When he was told he was an angel he smiled and set the letter down wondering what he was going to do now that he had a secret admirer. The thought of having someone protecting him for once seemed like a great idea, he was already feeling safer even if he did not know why.

Snape watched as the hawk flew in to land on the desk in front of Harry near the end of class his eyes widened when the bird that only liked the Dark Lord nuzzled its head against Harry's arm. Harry dug around in his bag and pulled out some chicken he had kept for Hedwig and gave a piece to the Hawk which ate it before dropping a letter on Harry's lap and flying out the door again.

'_Dear Angel,_

_I was thinking and it occurred to me that I have told you very little about myself. How can I hope to sway you if you know nothing but the fact I love you? Well to tell you the basics, I was a Slytherin when I went to school. Please, do not hold it against me my heart. I also was a Prefect; I have brown hair and stand six foot exactly. My hawk is named Helios and he seems to like you. I can tell because as I write this letter he is watching me and pacing, I've never seen a bird pace before. My birthday is December 31, and I love blueberries. I do believe this should reach you while you are in Potions (yes I know your schedule) and if Snape gives you a problem just send word with Helios tomorrow. I love you Harry._

_With all my heart R'_

Harry looked up and saw the startled looks he was receiving from the Potion Professor and the remaining Slytherin students. Blinking at them he shrugged and pocketed the letter before swinging his bag onto his back and walking from the room those eyes following him from the room before whispers broke out behind him.


	2. Guessing Games

_t_Chapter Two: Guessing Game

A twenty-year-old looking Tom Riddle sat cross legged on his bed writing another letter to the teen with whom his heart was aching for. Hearing a knock he recognized he turned and looked at the door and called out, "It's open Severus," and watched the other man come in, "How do you spell pulchritudinous?" he asked before shrugging, "Never mind I'll use beautiful."

"My Lord are you writing to Harry Potter?" Severus asked after a long moment. He was one of the few allowed to see the Dark Lord in such a way, human. Getting a nod he asked carefully, "And these letters would be of what perspective?"

Glancing up Tom smirked, "Come now Severus telling you is no fun," standing up and tugging the next letter into his pocket he smirked some more, "Now my old friend if you can guess what the letters are pertaining to then I will give you more detail."

"How many guesses do I get my Lord?" Severus asked. Getting a shrug he sighed and sat down to start thinking as the other man changed his shirt to get ready for the meeting in half an hour. Ten minutes later he asked, "Is Potter on our side my Lord?"

Pulling on his robes Tom glanced at Severus and shook his head, to say the least seeing the man trying to think of a reason he could be writing to the teen was amusing, "Well you are permitted to guess throughout the meeting, you may even ask Lucius to help you and the two of you may sit on my platform to think, oh and stop the my Lord thing while you guess it will get mundane in a short amount of time," turning he left the room Severus following behind him in wonderment.

Lucius was shocked to hear about Tom writing the teen and the two ignored the meeting in favor of coming up with ideas that could make sense. So about half an hour into the meeting he asked, "Are you trading insults?" He had cut off a report and the others watched him, wondering if he was about to be struck down dead.

They were all also wondering why he was on the platform with Severus when only the Dark Lord was supposed to be on the platform, "No Lucius we are not trading insults, actually he's never written me back," getting blinked at Tom watched them go back to brain storming.

Ten minutes later Lucius looked up and said, "Are you trying to sway him?"

"In a way," Tom answered with a chuckle.

"To our side?" Severus asked, getting a shake of the head he blinked, "So he's not dark at all?"

"He might be, but I have no clue if he is or not," Tom answered before turning back to his other followers, "Okay now I am expanding the Potter knowledge force, those working on the Animagus training for our younger years transfer over to the Knowledge Collectors."

"Yes My Lord," they all said bowing their heads to him.

"Oh!" Lucius said looking up suddenly, "Are you trying to get secrets from him?"

"No," Tom answered smirking calmly.

"Are you trying to depress him?" Severus asked curiously.

"Not even close," Tom said holding back a chuckle.

"Are you pretending to be a long lost relative or something to draw him into a false sense of security?" Lucius asked which got Severus to blink at him stupidly for a moment.

"No," Tom answered a smirk in place he wondered how long it would take the two men. After about twenty more minutes he closed the meeting and left to go to his sitting room. Severus and Lucius following both looking at him curiously, "Well?"

"They're not…are you…" Severus paused then looked at Lucius. The blond man had made a comment that freaked him out and he was not able to ask, "You ask him."

"Are you attempting to court him?" Lucius asked quietly not wanting to be cursed if he was wrong.

"Yes," Tom answered summoning his afternoon tea and sipped the tea gently watching both of them pale as he answered. Chuckling he smirked, "I am courting Harry Potter and he seems interested, even if he only knows me as R. Severus it is your job to make him feel welcome on our side. Lucius contact your son; Harry needs to socialize more with Slytherins…so he's more willing when I reveal who I am."

"He's…sixteen…you're…seventy something…" Lucius said blinking stupidly at the man in front of him, before suddenly he began to think back over what Harry looked like the last time he saw him. In the year before in the Ministry of Magic, "Oh…he's cute, but not courting cute."

Looking over at him with a sly smirk in place Tom said, "You've never seen him naked," getting blinked at in confusion he turned to Severus, "You know how he used to see what I wanted him to see and sometimes even what I did not want him to see?" getting a nod his smirk grew, "I can watch him any time I like, every time he gets a letter from me I listen to his thoughts, feel his emotions, and when he gets out of the shower I uh…peek."

Lucius laughed flat out, "You are seriously a peeping Tom," which made Severus and Tom shake their heads at his amusement. As he calmed down he asked, "So does he know it's you?"

"I'm simply a guy named R, I haven't lied to him in the letters, and if he ever asks me flat out if I'm R I'll answer and tell him I am," Tom said before smirking happily, "He'll be mine someday soon, but the students cannot say anything to him about who I am…if he finds out from someone else he'll be really angry with me."


	3. Connection

Chapter Three: Connection

The day after the meeting Severus began to act differently, he no longer snapped at Harry at every given chance. He instead watched the teen and commented neutrally about his potions. To his surprise Harry noticed the change instantly and the teen was becoming cautious. Draco and his friends had been contacted telling them to befriend Harry and reveal nothing about to whom the hawk belonged.

So when Harry got his next letter he coughed as a powder puffed out and he took off his glasses to wipe them off and froze when he saw he could see without them. Lifting the letter he began to read:

'_My Angel,_

_It was cruel of fate to cause such beautiful eyes to fail on you at such a young age; the powder is a simple concoction I found. It is legal and I'm amazed no one had mentioned it to you before, as it is quite common for children to be treated with this powder. Now to explain why I did this, let me first clear up any thoughts you have of me thinking you need changing. You don't. You're beautiful, but this way you do not have to worry about losing your glasses in a fight. I love you my Angelic One._

_Only Yours R'_

After reading that Helios the hawk nipped his fingers wanting to be stroked, "Sorry boy," Harry chuckled before stroking the hawk's feathers and summoning him a mouse, "Give R a nuzzle for me ok?" Getting a slight nod he watched the hawk fly off and shook his head before he turned and ate his breakfast pocketing the letter.

Hermione and Ron watched Harry throughout breakfast and by the time it was over Ron asked, "Where are your glasses?" as he tried to keep up with the fast pace of the dark haired teen.

"Don't need them," Harry said glancing over his shoulder before speeding up again. The two were acting odd around him and he did not like it. Everything was falling into odd little puzzle pieces, Snape was not insulting him, he had not been attacked by a Slytherin in a week, he was getting letters which he did not feel the desire to share with anyone, and now Dumbledore had his supposed best friends following him everywhere.

After turning into a hallway about ten feet in front of them he dove into an alcove he knew about and watched as they raced down the hall looking for him. Once certain they were gone he stepped out of the alcove and turned sharply to start going back the other way. Dipping into the shadows to avoid Ginny he counted in his head and waited until she was gone before twisting around a corner and almost smacking into Draco Malfoy.

However both teens had been trained in combat and leapt away from each other before they could actually smack into the other, "Merlin," Harry gasped holstering his wand which he had drawn. Draco did the same and the teens shared a long look before nodding to the other and going about their own business.

Watching Harry leave Draco turned to Blaise and Pansy who stood with him and raised an eyebrow. "At least our Lord has taste, Potter's not bad looking now that those ridiculous glasses are gone," getting nods he turned to look at Theo who was reading a book against the wall, "Theo you have a more likely chance to get him to talk."

"On it," Theo said snapping the book shut and standing up. He was the studious Slytherin and was one of the few who did not get in trouble with the other houses. He was also a ruling power in the house along with the other three. As he started after Harry he realized where the teen was heading and took a short cut. They had followed the teen enough that they knew his special spots.

Stepping out into the sun Harry took a breath of fresh air before turning and slipping behind a side building to a secret garden that he absolutely loved. Setting his bag down and moving towards the ancient fountain he froze and whipped around wand drawn as he sensed a presence on the far side of the garden. Walking closer he saw Theodore Nott sitting on one of the four benches reading a book. Shrugging he holstered his wand and moved to his tree which he swung up into to relax.

Watching over the top of his book Theo took note of how sensitive Harry was to others presences and had to wonder if it was because of all the attempts at his life. Turning the page he placed the book mark in the book and set it back in his bag before turning and gazing at Harry who was sitting halfway up the tree rocking his head back and forth. Pulling out another book he opened it and watched as two thin black cords, headphones, he knew from Muggle Studies fell from Harry's ear. The other teen was listening to music somehow.

"Hey Potter!" Theo called up getting no response he tossed a pebble at Harry and watched as Harry's hand darted out to grab the pebble before it could hit him. When Harry pulled the buds out to look at him he raised an eyebrow, "How are you making that device work?"

"Magic," Harry said before dropping the pebble and going to put the buds back in but Theo's words stopped him.

"What song are you listening too?" Theo asked innocently. He knew if he was going to gain Harry's trust it had to be simple things at first.

"La la Land Machine, by Demi Lovato," Harry answered getting a puzzled look he chuckled, "She's an American muggle teenager."

"Ah," Theo said making a disgusted face, and when Harry thought it was because she was muggle the green eyed teen was startled to hear, "American's such rude people," that made Harry look at him before laughing and slipping from the tree. Theo watched as Harry caught himself by his ankles and hung upside down laughing, "Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah in a way," Harry said wiping his eyes before dropping down to land on his hands before pushing up and landing on his feet, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Reading," Theo said holding up the book in his hands, "I stumbled upon this place last year; it's quiet and great for clearing the head."

"I know what you mean," Harry said chuckling before picking up his bag, "Enjoy your book," turning he went to leave the garden but Theo's words stopped him and he glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin who raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Why are you dodging the lions?" Theo repeated. He watched as Harry's shoulders tensed and decided he was pushing the fragile connection he had formed, "Never mind I'm being nosy again."

Relaxing slightly Harry turned to look at him for a long moment before confiding, "They are creeping me out," turning he left through the small alleyway between the buildings.


	4. Sketchy Roses

Chapter Four: Sketchy Roses

In Potions that day Harry was working silently while pretending to listen to Ron who had managed to get next to him somehow, nodding his head as if paying attention he said, "Interesting," and began to copy the notes. They were not doing a potion today just taking notes on the next potion they would be doing.

"And Hermione kicked me because I could not find the book and now I'm wondering if you know where it is?" Ron said which got a shrug from Harry, "Hey are you even listening to me?"

"Sure Ron," Harry said writing in Parseltongue without even realizing it, but he was done writing the notes and was writing up a clever scheme for murdering Ron and making it seem like an accident so the redhead not being able to read the words were a good thing.

"What language is that?" Severus asked as he paused to look at Harry's notes, he saw that Ron had written nothing.

"Wha…" looking down and blinking Harry said, "Parseltongue," when the Professor picked up his book to flip through it he realized the entire notebook was written in Parseltongue.

"Clever, no one can copy your notes or cheat off you," Severus said before setting the book down and turning to look at Rom who was pulling out his notebook, "Mr. Weasley what is the third step in the potion you will be making next class?"

"Uh the third step is," Ron, stuttered his eyes glancing towards the board, "Um to…." He began to read the steps but they were not numbered so he guessed, "To add the bezoar?"

"Mr. Potter is that the correct step?" Severus asked glancing at Harry hoping to give the teen a reason to speak up.

"No adding the bezoar powder is the sixth step, the third step is crushing the lavender petals into a fine purple mush," Harry said before wincing as Ron kicked him from under the table because he had made him look bad.

"Correct," Severus said before turning and looking at Theo's notes. The teen had scribbled something in the corner and he realized that Theo was the first approach to get Harry into the Slytherin circle of friends. Nodding at the studious teen he sat back at his desk and watched as Helios flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled the teen's cheek.

When Ron elbowed Harry quite hard everyone watched as Helios bit the redhead's cheek causing him to bleed and slashed open his other cheek with his talons. Clutching his face and jumping away Ron pointed his wand at the hawk and before he could level the bird with a curse Harry's wand was aimed at him.

"Do not attack him," Harry glared, wand at Ron's neck, "You harmed me he was protecting me, using magic on him would just be wrong."

"Whose bloody hawk is that!" Ron growled out screeching as if Helios had tried killing him, when in reality he had a peck mark and a feel scratches.

"None of your business," Harry snapped just as the clock chimed the class out. Grabbing up his books he left with Helios perched on his arm. The hawk looked smugly back at Ron and if hawks could do such things Helios would have been smirking.

Theo stood and followed Harry and caught him in the hallway, "Hey Potter who keeps writing you?" he asked as he fell in step with the teen on the opposite side of Harry from the hawk so as to be able to see Harry's face.

"A friend," Harry said before stopping at a window and opening the window to set Helios down on the sill he saw that the hawk held simply a pendant which had a blue rose petal in a crystal that dangled from a silver chain, "Oh."

"That's the same color as the rose you got a week ago," Theo pointed out, everyone had been talking about the rose and hawk since the letters began, "Think it's from the same bush?"

"That would be my guess," Harry said tracing the pendant and laughing slightly when Helios flew up to drop it around his head. Stroking the hawk's beak he summoned a mouse and offered it over so the bird had a treat.

"Hmm," Theo stepped back to look Harry over. The teen looked good with no glasses and in his school clothes that fit him rather well and the pendant which seemed to be a reminder of the first present. When Helios flew off again he said, "You have Charms next right?"

"Yeah," Harry said and they fell into step beside each other as they walked, the pendant catching the candle light as they entered the room. Getting odd looks he dropped the pendant down his shirt and glared at Hermione who was looking from Theo to him with a suspicious look.

"Sit with me," Theo suggested when he caught the angry looks Harry was receiving. Getting a nod they sat down and pulled out their books and notes as the other students came walking in. Peeking over he blinked at the words, "You really do write in Parseltongue."

"It's soothing knowing no one else can read what I write," Harry said before turning the page to a blank page and writing something down in the curly handwriting he handed it to Theo, "That's your name."

"Hmm," Theo set the paper down and began trying to copy the word, "This right?" he asked holding it up.

"Yeah, almost," Harry said before pointing out the last line, "This should jolt up more on the end; currently it says Thea, not Theo."

"Oh," Theo said fixing the word he glanced at Harry and saw the teen doodling in a different book, "You draw?"

"Sometimes," Harry said not showing him the picture as he continued to doodle away, "Helps clear my head."

"Can I see the picture?" Theo asked, which got Harry to glance at him carefully before he was handed the sketch pad. Gazing at the picture that was of Helios flying away and a rose falling towards the earth towards a puddle he blinked, it was done in great detail. "Whoa…" turning the page he saw a serpent wrapped around a phoenix in mid flight, a golden web surrounding the border, "These are great."

"Thanks," Harry said taking the book back as Flitwick walked in the room. Tucking it in his bag he looked straight at the Professor wondering what they would be learning that day. They were given an assignment to come up with a new helpful charm, they were told to work with the person they sat with and they had a month to complete it and would not be having Charm classes until the project was due.


	5. Courting Letter

Chapter Five: Courting Letter

Theo walked towards the Dark Lord at the next meeting and bowed at the waist before holding up the parchment with his name written in Parsletongue, "My Lord I have become acquainted with Potter," getting motioned to stand and explain he stood straight, "We have been partnered to work together on a project for Charms, and before that he was trying to teach me how to spell my name in Parsletongue and even shared a secret with me. He sketches."

"I didn't know that," Tom said sitting back and tapping his chin. He never spied on Harry when books were in front of the teen as he thought he was studying and he must have missed the fact his little serpent liked to sketch. Looking at him he raised an eyebrow, "Why are you the one to approach him first?"

"I have no bad blood with him my Lord," Theo said lowering his gaze before glancing carefully back up; Helios was sitting on the back of the throne watching him. When the hawk flew over and landed on his head he sighed and summoned the hawk a mouse like Harry did.

"Hmm," watching all of this, Tom nodded his head, "You seem to be the type to stay out of trouble, a good link to Slytherin for Harry to have, become his friend, lure him into the shadows," getting a nod he sat back and held out his arm for Helios.

Sitting in class the next day Theo saw Harry reading a letter that he had gotten at breakfast. Leaning over his table he poked Harry in the shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "That your friend again?"

"Yeah," Harry said pocketing the letter and turning to look at Theo, "You look exhausted, bad dreams?"

"No just something weighing on my mind that's all," Theo admitted before glaring at Hermione who had forced Harry to sit with her that day, "So Potter our project when do you want to start it?"

"I have a free period after lunch," Harry said shrugging, "That time good for you?"

"Yeah I only have classes this morning," Theo answered before settling back in his seat as Transfigurations began. They sat and took notes for the class and then headed to Divinations, then lunch. They walked towards lunch together discussing the project already, "I think we should make a charm that is advanced yet simple enough that idiots can handle it."

"Helpful, but also able to be an attack if need be," Harry suggested, Theo was writing everything down as they share ideas, "Hmm, I wonder…"

"What is it?" Theo asked glancing at Harry who looked lost for a moment.

"Can we possibly come up with a charm that imitates the Killing Curse, say knocking the opponent out and causes them to seem dead," Harry said glancing at him, "Think it is possible?"

"It might be, but how can it be helpful?" Theo asked. The words helpful had to apply to household chores in one way, "Oh!" he realized something, "If we make it seem like we made a new stunner that could be used for mice and vermin."

"With different levels to use on larger mammals, like stray cats and stuff, the green coloring could just be because we like green," Harry said a smile playing across his lips, "Hmm, combining the Killing Curse and Stunning spells into a stunning charm."

"Clever," Theo said before sitting down at his table. Harry stood next to him rattling off a few more ideas and he wrote them down before scooting over and motioning for Harry to sit. They ignored the odd looks and the food as they worked on the charm, "Hmm…okay so we just have to take the deadly factor from the Killing Curse and change the color and power of the stunning spell to combine them…"

"We could possibly combine the two by shooting both at a target then piecing through the magical residue on the target," Harry said. He was so busy thinking of the charm that he barely caught sight of Helios who flew over and landed on Theo's shoulder to hold out a letter for Harry, "Hello Helios."

Taking the letter Harry began to read while Theo summoned a mouse for the hawk. The letter read as:

'_My Heart,_

_Sitting in my study and all I can think of is you and those amazing eyes you have. The soft smile, the gentle way you look when no one is watching. I want so much to tell you how I see you but I just can't find the words. I could call you a gorgeous creature of such volumes, but that is cheapening the way you shine in my heart. Did you like your gift? It is custom for a suitor to offer gifts to the one they wish to woo and I want you to know I am doing thing properly. So to make courting you seem less awkward, let me tell some things about myself. _

_I am currently in a role of leadership and have friends who back what I am attempting to do with you. They were shocked at first, but now they seem pleased in my choice of love. They really only want me to be happy. I was a student at Hogwarts and have seen you there, I was a Slytherin, please don't hold it against me love. I live in England, and run my own business (thus why I am in a role of leadership). I have some friends in the school still. They are watching you for me, keeping you safe from all the crazies in the world._

_Many Kisses R'_

Theo watched as Harry reread the letter and tilted his head at the teen, "Well what did he have to say?"

"Huh," glancing up Harry blinked rapidly as if trying to remember why he sat at Slytherin table with Theodore Nott, and then he chuckled, "Oh I'll show you some other time," he said before a grin crossed his face, "Actually, you might be able to help me."


	6. Wizard of Oz

Chapter Six: Wizard of Oz

Theo was surprised when Harry dragged him from the Great Hall and to the secret garden that they knew of. When the dark haired teen let go of him to pace he blinked before sitting down. Watching for a bit he almost jumped when Harry turned sharply and asked, "Can I trust you not to spread rumors?" The teen's green eyes were dead serious.

"Of course you can," Theo said before a slight smile touched his face, "Who am I going to tell? I spend most my time alone, or with you lately."

"Good point," Harry chuckled before holding out the letter. As soon as Theo had it he began to pace again, getting looked at a few minutes later he glanced at him, "What exactly is courting?"

"Have you ever read about how in medieval times men would come and spend time with a woman and then the father would choose a man for her to marry?" getting a nod Theo nodded right back, "It's sort of like that, a suitor sends letters, and gifts, signs of affection and if at any point the person receiving such signs decides they do not want the attention they can cancel it."

"So if I told R to stop he would?" Harry asked blinking in confusion, not that he wanted the letters to stop, but even if he did he had no way to contact his mysterious writer.

"Yes, however you should know that the suitor cannot claim to be courting you unless their intentions are true, so you know this is not a prank," Theo said before handing the letter back, curiosity dug at him, "Can I read the other letters?"

Pausing in his pacing Harry glanced Theo over a few times before he pulled the letters from his bag, "You laugh I reserve all rights to curse you," with that warning in the air he handed the letters over and began to pace again as Theo read through the letters.

'_Whoa who knew the Dark Lord was such a romantic,_' Theo thought as he read through the letters. He licked his lips subconsciously not even realizing he was trying to think of a reason for the Dark Lord to back off his new friend, '_This is somehow going to end badly, Harry can't handle this sort of thing…hmm, I'll just have to make sure if it goes bad then he knows he has me to lean on…or better yet I'll make it so no matter what the Dark Lord cannot screw this up._'

And so began Theo's plotting, Harry noticed the concentrated look and sat down in front of him to watch in amusement as the Slytherin's face flashed briefly with a few different emotions before going back to the calm stoic mask. Pulling out a book he began to read while the other seemed to be thinking. He had no clue that Theo had come to think of him like a little brother already; he barely trusted the Slytherin as it was.

"Harry," Theo said which made the other teen look at him, "Why did you share this with me?" he asked softly. He knew from the gossip mills that Harry had let no one read the mysterious letters he was receiving.

Tilting his head Harry said easily, "Well…I think it has more to do with the fact you have never attacked me than anything else," pausing he looked up towards the fountain behind Theo and sighed, "Also you just talk to me, I've never heard you say anything about my fame or name…"

"So we're …like friends?" Theo asked carefully, getting blinked at he saw a dreamy smile touch Harry's face and got a nod, "Good because I really could not stand thinking you were putting up with me just to be nice."

"No Theo," Harry said with a laugh, "We're friends…in a way," with that he laughed again, "Oh I can't wait till Ron figures out I'm friends with you, he'll flip out."

Smirking Theo poked Harry's shoulder, "Are you using me to make the redhead mad?" he teased.

Pulling a completely serious face Harry inclined his head, "But of course I am my dear Theo," getting swatted at playfully he laughed and looked skyward as a rain drop hit his shoulder, "It's raining."

"Then let's get inside before we melt," Theo chuckled, which made Harry laugh and turn to him with that goofy grin the other had at times, "Yes I've seen the Wizard of Oz," that made the grin increase, and he ventured out carefully, "Movie night?"

"Absolutely!" Harry laughed as they headed back for the castle, "I love that movie, sort of reminds me of Hogwarts," getting blinked at he chuckled and began to explain, "Well from my perspective I'm Dorothy, and Ron is the cowardly lion, Hermione the scarecrow, I've never had a tin man before so I'm making you him, Dumbledore is the wicked witch always bugging me and my friends."

"So can we call Draco one of those flying monkeys?" Theo asked. Even though Draco was his friend he could not help but think that seeing Draco in a monkey suit would be funny.

"You read my mind," Harry laughed before they both sobered up as they saw Draco arguing with Ron and Hermione, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Theo chuckled as they drew their wands. A few well aimed charms later had Ron in a lion suit, Hermione dressed like a scarecrow and Draco wore a monkey suit with wings. Covering Harry's mouth before he could laugh Theo had Harry cover his and they watched the confusion.

Yet the clearing of a throat had them turning to see Dumbledore standing there watching them both, "Harry my boy it is not nice to charm your friends," and before Theo could do anything the frail old man was dragging Harry off with, "We need to talk my boy!" catching Harry's eye Theo knew Harry did not want to go and felt dizzy. How could he help Harry get away from Dumbledore forever?


	7. Tough Choices

Chapter Seven: Tough Choices

The next day was a Saturday and Theo was pleased to see Harry in the garden the next morning. It was only about six in the morning and he had wanted to read, finding Harry was a bonus. Walking into the garden he sat at his usual bench and watched Harry drop from the tree branch to start towards him. The two sat in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, both reading the books they had brought. However, Theo was curious as to what the old man had said to Harry so he glanced at the other teen who was reading contently.

"What happened yesterday?" Theo asked carefully. He did not want to chase the other off and did not know if this was going to cause Harry to flip out or not. If he knew one thing it was that Harry was a rather unpredictable person.

Glancing over at him Harry closed his book and sat back slightly before looking up, "Well he asked why I was with you, who was writing me such letters, and why I charmed Ron, Hermione and Malfoy yesterday," glancing back at him he chuckled, "I told him we were working on our Charms assignment, when low and behold we discovered we both liked the same movie and seeing our comingled group of friends was too much of a chance to pass up."

"Okay and what did you tell him about the letters?" Theo asked as he put his book away. Breakfast started every morning at seven and it was a quarter till now.

"Well I told him I have a friend from France who is sending me letters, a pen pal," Harry said with a chuckle, "someone I've known for years and someone who misses me because I'm still in school."

"So you lied through your teeth," Theo said with a slight smirk.

"Of course," Harry said with a grin, "Now why are you up so early? It's a Saturday."

"I'm up every day by five, my family owns a ranch and growing up I would help out, I'm use to waking up early," Theo said with a shrug before glancing at Harry as they began their walk to the Great Hall, "Why are you up?"

"Ron snores," Harry said with a smile, he sat at his table and chuckled as Theo sat next to him, "Braving the Lions today?"

"You sat in the Snake Pitt with me yesterday, you didn't get bitten so hopefully I won't get mauled," Theo said with a grin as they began to make their plates, "So I was reading up on your theory."

"About combining the two spells?" Harry asked as he stole Theo's bacon because he was too lazy to get his own. Getting a nod he tilted his head, "Oh and what did you learn?"

"To get magical residue we need to cast each spell at least seven times on separate items, and then we have to pick through them carefully and find the elements of the spell we want to use in our spell," Theo said before handing Harry the plate which had the bacon on it, "Then we have to cast the spells seven times on the same object and remove the parts we don't need."

"So in effect creating the magical signature for the spell we want to create," Harry finished as he caught on, getting a nod he grinned, "You're a genius, albeit an evil one, but still," he said playfully which got him smacked lightly in the arm.

Dumbledore watched as Theo and Harry interacted. He had no real reason to fear his weapon turning against him as Theo had no Mark, and no one in his family had ever been suspected of being a Death Eater. However, the fact alone that Theo was a Slytherin was making him nervous, that was more than enough to make him worry about Harry learning the wrong information, and becoming friends with the wrong crowd. However, so far he had no real reason for breaking apart the friendship that was forming.

When the other Slytherin's came up for breakfast half past seven they saw Harry and Theo talking about spells and watched as Theo pushed Harry off his seat as the dark haired teen made a stupid comment. Helios flew in at that moment to land on Theo's head, pulling at the teen's hair gently before cooing at Harry who sat up to take the letter from the hawk. Leaning in Theo read over Harry's shoulder:

'_Sweetheart,_

_You are reading my letter, which means you don't mind me courting you, thank you angel. I promise you'll not regret it, nor will you ever tire of me, not if I have anything to say about it. I've decided we need to communicate face to face, but as I do not want to give away who I am just yet I shall send a friend to have tea with you this weekend. Now this friend of mine is on the opposite side that you are on my heart, but he has sworn to be nothing but kind to you during tea. He has even offered to allow you to bring a friend or two just for protection if you don't feel safe. The point of his visit is so you learn more about who I am, and I hope you don't ignore this chance just because of who my friend is, not everyone on the opposite side is so bad. More later if you let Helios know you'll give it a thought._

_Hopefully Still Yours R'_

Harry reread the letter before turning to look at Theo before looking up towards the ceiling; he had a choice to make. Deal with someone who could potentially kill him and learn about R or back off and be a chicken. Looking at Theo he raised an eyebrow wondering what he thought of the situation.

"Personally I think it might be worth something…however, it's also a risk," Theo said before pulling out a parchment and writing down all the pros and cons before blinking as it evened out, "Okay, flip a coin."

"You were doing so good at being the rational one," Harry sighed before fidgeting in his pocket and pulling out a Galleon, "Heads I go, tails I stay," flipping the coin they watched it flip in the air before landing and spinning on the table, then it stopped on its side.

"You don't see that often," Theo chuckled before tapping his chin, "Oh I know I'll think of a number and if you guess above the number you'll go, below and you'll stay," getting a nod he thought of a number, "Okay guess."

"Sixty four," Harry said which got blinked at, "What did I guess the number?"

"Yeah…" Theo said blinking, "Obviously you just have to choose."

"But I don't want to," Harry muttered before sighing and smacking his head off the table, "Helios you choose, peck Theo if it's a bad idea, peck him twice if I should go," glancing up he watched the bird hit Theo twice, "Then I'll go thank you," and watched the bird steal some bacon before taking off, while Theo tried to smooth out his messed up hair.

"You know you let R's bird choose for you right?" Theo said, getting a nod he sighed, "The bird is obviously going to choose what it's master would like," that made Harry smack his forehead again, "Dunce," that got him smacked with a pancake, which had him laughing.

.


	8. Truths

Chapter Eight: Truths

The next letter came while Harry was arguing with Ron by the lake, "Bastard you deserved it!" Harry screamed. Theo sat on the ground with a bloody nose; Ron had attacked Theo calling him a Death Eater and tried to drag Harry away. Ron was in a ball holding his stomach since Harry had delivered a sharp kick to his stomach after he hit Theo.

"Harry we're trying to protect you!" Hermione cried as she tried to get Ron to stand up again, "He's a Slytherin and a-"

"You say it and I'll curse you," Harry snarled wand out and aimed at her, "Well?" she went to reply but Helios dove at her and she screamed while running towards the castle with Ron in tow, "Thank you Helios," he said as the bird landed next to Theo on the ground. Kneeling next to the Slytherin Harry tilted his head back and healed his busted nose before summoning a rag for him to use to clean up.

"Thanks," Theo said wiping his face off, "What was she going to call me?" not getting an answer he said softly, "Death Eater?" getting a shrug he sighed, "Harry…"

"If you are one I don't want to know about it," Harry said easily before stroking his fingers down Helios's back. He knew if Theo told him he was one it would affect everything and he would not know how to act. He would be afraid to fight the Death Eaters in case he accidentally struck down his new friend.

Turning the other toward him Theo said calmly, "I do not bare the Dark Mark Harry," showing his arm he got a nod, "I do however work for-"

"Don't," Harry said looking away quickly.

"No you're my friend and I think you deserve to know, I do work for the Dark Lord, I am not a Deatheater but that does not mean I won't be one someday," Theo said before asking, "Do you think differently of me now?"

"Two questions," Harry said softly turning to look at him, getting a nod to continue he asked, "Are you my friend because you want to be or because he ordered you to be?"

"The truth?" Theo asked softly.

"No lie to me," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Of course the truth."

"You have to hear me out," Theo said, getting a nod he stood up and glanced at Harry, "We should talk in the garden," and so they walked to the secret garden they knew of, Helios sitting on Harry's shoulder. Once in the garden he sighed, "My first interaction with you was because he ordered me to get close to you…but I have told him nothing besides the fact you write in Parseltongue…I am your friend now because you…I can talk to you, and it's…"

"Comfortable," Harry finished, getting a nod he sighed and sat down to rub his forehead to think for a moment before saying, "Second question, if you were to be in a battle would you be willing to somehow let me know who you were?"

"Why?" Theo asked carefully.

Turning Harry chuckled, "So I'm not worrying about whether or not I just killed my friend or not."

"Then yes, I would let you know it was me," Theo said smiling, before frowning again not sure of himself, "So…friends?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Harry chuckled, "Ask your boss, I'm a pain to get rid of," that had Theo laughing and the two turned to Helios who tilted his head before holding out his leg with the note attached. Taking it the two teens moved close to read:

'_Love You,_

_Helios was so thrilled when he came home, what did you do? But thank you sweet angel of mine, my friend is, well he is a Death Eater and none other than Lucius Malfoy. Please don't have a heart attack, he promised me nothing bad would happen and that anything he learns about you is for my ears and no one else's. Please show up at the Three Broomsticks at five today, he'll be waiting in the back room. You may bring a few friends with you._

_Thinking About You R'_

Blinking Harry turned to look at Theo before asking, "Want to tag along?"

"Oh my Harry Potter you'll have tea with two Evil people at once wow I'm impressed," Theo teased before Harry's eyes gleamed in his mischievous way and a smirk passed across those lips, "Uh oh what are you up to?"

"Well I'm not going to go with just you, I have a few friends who might find a chance to interrogate Lucius Malfoy quite fun," Harry said before seeing Theo's eyes widen, "No worries their not Ministry or Order…at least they had better not be Order, they are way to troublesome."

"Please don't tell me you're going to get the twins to come," Theo said before Harry's lips turned up in one of his fox in the hen house looks, "Well this will certainly be interesting." He hoped Lucius was ready for three of Hogwarts trouble makers and Theo coming for tea.


	9. Meeting of the Minds

Chapter Nine: Meeting of the Minds

Lucius was sipping tea waiting for Harry and who he thought was going to be Ron and Hermione. When Theo entered the back room he blinked, "Theo what brings you here?" he asked obviously not making the connection straight off.

"That would be Harry," Theo said chuckling, "He's off collecting the other two for tea; they promised to meet him at Zonko's."

A loud crash and then Harry came skidding in the room patting his arm which was on fire and chuckling. Fred came rolling in the room with a squirt gun which he used to put the flames out and George came in wearing a pink tutu. This whole scene had Theo and Lucius blinking rapidly, before Harry leapt and tackled George to the ground while Fred threw glitter everywhere.

After watching the two scuffle on the floor Theo cleared his throat, "Harry why are you attempting to commit murder?" he asked as Harry tried to strangle the one twin while the other twin cheered both on.

"He caught me on fire," Harry said sending a winning smile at Theo, "Want to lend me a hand?"

"That would be cheating!" George gasped out before flipping them. Getting kneed in the stomach he yelped and let go of Harry to crawl towards the table, yet Harry grabbed his ankle, "Parlay!"

"No fair," Harry pouted before standing up, "You can't keep calling parlay when you're about to lose, that's just wrong."

"I think I might need something stronger than tea," Lucius mumbled which had Harry and the twins looking at him as if having forgotten he was the reason they were all in the same area, "This is so not worth the risk."

"Hey I take offense to that," Fred said sitting down, "Spending time with Harry is worth a risk no matter-"

"If it's breaking into Hogwarts-" George picked up.

"Having tea with a Death Eater-" Fred picked up once again.

Both finished with, "Or being chased through New York City covered in nothing but bubble wrap with angry werewolves chasing after us!"

"I almost forgot about that," Harry said giggling, "Ah tuna."

"Um…you have to tell me that story some time," Theo said grinning.

"Certainly," Harry said before saying, "But you can never tell another living soul, because well…it's all rather illegal and well…yeah never take them on a trip with you…"

"Can we ask about this R now?" Fred asked with wide puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?"

"Yeah go ahead," Harry said sitting down and summoning some tea for the four who did not have any, "But first," looking at Lucius he raised an eyebrow, "What we say will not go to anyone but R right?"

"Correct, I've sworn an unbreakable vow with him," Lucius said rolling his eyes. He was finding the teen to be rather insane at the moment and was not sure why his friend had fallen for the basket case.

"Okay, Fred you may ask the questions about R, George you may ask the questions about Courting," Harry said before smiling at Theo, who sat next to Lucius, "Watch and learn why I wanted them with me today."

Suddenly Fred and George both went very still before sitting on either side of Harry both had their eyes focused on Lucius. George asked first, "It is true that Courting is mainly a Pureblood custom, so you obviously know more than we do as we were not raised in the Pureblood ways."

"You also have firsthand experience with this R character, we don't want his real name, no that would ruin the mystic air about him," Fred said. Both had dead serious voices, something that shocked the hell out of Theo and Lucius.

"Now tell us," George said leaning in slightly, "When one is courting another is love involved?"

"Yes the suitor must hold some form of love in his or her heart," Lucius said calmly, the intense looks were making him nervous but he would not show it. He watched as Harry nodded his head and realized this scene before him reminded him of a movie he had seen on American Mob bosses. Harry was the boss and the twins were his muscle.

"So this R loves Harry, he's not just playing some game with him?" Fred asked, getting a nod he continued, "So you know this R, how old is he?"

Lucius blinked, "To tell the truth I'm not certain how old he is, he looks about twenty or twenty two at the latest," which was not a lie he was not certain how old the Dark Lord was.

"Harry has accepted gifts that were part of the courting; does this mean anything of significance?" George asked. The two were afraid that by taking the gifts Harry was somehow agreeing to something that could be harmful for him.

"It simply means that R has permission to continue writing, each gift he sends is sort of like a question of whether or not he's still wanted around," Lucius answered. The intensity was thick in the air and he did not like it, he had no clue having tea with Harry Potter would feel like he was about to be executed.

"What does this R like to do for fun? His hobbies," Fred asked which had Harry glancing up from the wall he had been staring at.

Lucius thought for a moment, he could have answered with taking over the world but did not think that would go over well. So he thought back on what he knew the Dark Lord did in his spare time, "He likes to read, and he writes…not sure what as he lets nobody read them…he likes to take walks in gardens and by streams says it clears his mind."

"That's good," Fred said cutting him off before grinning; the sudden grin broke all the tension in the air, "Well Harry my dearest-"

"Favoriest-" George continued.

And both finished with, "Brother we love you but have to get back to work," they each licked Harry's cheek before turning sharp eyes on Theo, "You watch our baby or we'll rip your snaky tongue from your body," and then they grinned once more and left happily talking about wanting cantaloupe.

Theo blinked before looking at Harry who simply sipped his tea, "Those two are scary."

"Really?" Harry asked setting his cup down, "They don't scare me."

"That could be because they seem to think you need protecting," Lucius said which made Harry blink at him and tilt his head, "What?"

"They scared you," Harry pointed out before grinning, "I knew it was a long shot that they could, and they did…wow I guess I didn't believe in them enough, hmm…wonder how they'd do against Dumbledore."

"He still bothers you about me?" Theo asked pouting; he did not like how Dumbledore was always pulling Harry off to the side to talk.

"Yeah but no worries, he just can't believe you let me slap you with a pancake," Harry said with a grin, "So…now what?"

"You have no more questions about R?" Lucius asked blinking. He had expected a bunch of childish questions, like 'what's his favorite color' and 'does he like Quittditch' not questions about intentions and courting.

"Not really," Harry said shrugging, "Eh I'm still a Lion and we don't tend to think of things we just jump into them."

"But you think things through all the time," Theo pointed out.

"And that is why I'm a bad Lion," Harry laughed


	10. Friends Betray

Chapter Ten: Friends Betray

The next letter and gift came while Harry was at Quittditch practice. He sat with his back to the stands as he watched his teammates practice and he was captain this year. When Helios landed next to him he smiled at the hawk and stroked his feathers softly as he took the letter and small gift box. Opening the letter he read:

'_Curious Heart,_

_You scared Lucius horribly; he came back and said you reminded him of one of those muggle mob bosses with the way you brought those twins with you. Apparently he thinks you're insane, but he did tell me something about NYC and bubble wrap. What have you been up to my love? Oh well it's what I love about you, you are always so insane in such a way you make me smile and wish to hold you forever._

_Love You R'_

Harry smiled and spun once before laughing and just leaving the Quittditch Pitch with a call of, "Practice is over," and he dashed off smiling the entire time. He could not help but feel over joyed that his R wanted to hold him forever. He did not realize his happiness would be short lived as Hermione Granger was going through his things thinking he was at practice.

Theo saw the practically dancing teen and jogged over, completely dropping off the conversation he had been having with Draco and Blaise in favor of seeing what had Harry in such a good mood. When Harry saw him he laughed as Harry grabbed his hand to spin him around happily. Laughing he stopped the crazy spinning and caught Harry's hands together and chuckled.

"What has you so happy?" Theo asked, listening to Draco and Blaise break into laughter at his expense as it was very rare to see Theo dancing, especially in hall ways and it was unheard of a Slytherin dancing in a hall with a Gryffindor. Turning he threw a book at the two idiots.

"Read this," Harry said smiling, handing the letter to Theo he grinned and laughed some more when Theo spun him around obviously knowing what line had Harry giggling happy.

"I do believe you my friend need a treat for being so happy," Theo said before grinning like the cat that got the cream, "Do you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you," Harry said chuckling.

"Very good don't trust people too easy, now forget what I just said and have blind faith in me for a moment," Theo said which had Harry blinking before laughing and nodding, "Draco come here!"

Walking over Draco glanced at Harry who was still shifting from foot to foot as if all he wanted to do was spin happily again, "What is it Theo?"

"Well I need fashion advice," Theo said which made Harry freeze before trying to leave. Snagging his arm he held tight and continued, "For this giggling idiot."

"Hmm, let's see," Draco said circling Theo who still held Harry who obviously thought having a makeover was a terrible idea, "Greens to bring out his eyes, blues for his skin tone, white to accent his ebony hair, silk will make his eyes look more intense, and black to simply have the mysterious effect."

"Good, then here's a mission for you and Blaise go get a whole new wardrobe for Harry I'll pay for everything, take my card," Theo said before lifting Harry and grinning, "Come along my friend, we have a charm that needs work."

"I don't need new clothes!" Harry protested, wiggling around on his friend's shoulder, which had Draco and Blaise laughing again, "Shut up Malfoy, if you so much as buy me a sock I'll kill you!"

"I'm buying you nothing, Theo is," Draco laughed before turning and leaving.

After calming Harry down Theo managed to say that if R loved him so deeply now, think of how he would react to Harry being in clothes that fit. That had Harry shutting up; they were working on the charm when Hermione found them her eyes blank.

"Harry can I talk to you a moment?" she asked. When Harry smiled at Theo and said 'be back' she almost growled but kept it under control. She walked with him around the corridors before stopping at an alcove nearby, "Look I found this."

Harry watched her hold up one of R's letters and narrowed his eyes, "You mean you dug through my things until you found something you didn't like," he practically snarled. He kept the letters in a box in the bottom of his trunk with his invisibility cloak thrown over the box, "Look this is-"

Yet she seemed to snap at his tone, "Harry James Potter! Just who is this letter from! And don't you dare tell me that it is none of my business!" When he went to say something else she snapped out again, "I have been your friend sense first year and now you are keeping secrets from me and Ron. Not even to speak of that you are now hanging out with those evil Slytherins! How dare you even act like they aren't just using you-?"

"Hermione you need to calm down!" Harry shouted trying to grab the letter from her hands as she waved it around madly, he did not want her to ruin it.

"Do not tell me to calm down, you are accepting letters from some one and you don't even know who they are," she screamed poking him in the chest, "Then I read that he is friends with Lucius Malfoy! The same Lucius Malfoy who is the right hand man to You Know Who! How could you be so stupid!" she did not see the anger building in Harry as she continued to scream, "How long have you been getting letters from this R person! Never mind that; give me the letters right now!"

When Harry tried to grab the letter she was waving around but before he could grab it she had yanked it out of his reach again, this was pissing Harry off. Yet she just continued to scream at him, "Don't you dare try to take this letter from me! Have you even checked it for spells or hexes! Of course you didn't, I can't believe you could be as reckless and stupid as to except letters from a stranger!"

Not wanting to hear her loud mouth any longer Harry wandlessly accioed the letter to him and put it into his bag before she could wrap her mind around him performing wandless magic. Turning around to get away from the screaming girl he was shocked to feel a sharp tug on his arm. "Just where do you think you are going! If you won't tell me then maybe the headmaster can make you see reason," she snarled obviously not happy.

Refusing to speak to the headmaster about his personal life he yanked his arm away from her and pulled his wand out on her and before she could react he shouted, "OBLIVATE!" Catching her before she hit the ground he moved further into the alcove and laid her down, "I am sorry that it had to be this way, but my personal life is none of your business or anyone else's," he whispered to her prone figure. With that he turned around and left her to wake up on her own, he had a Slytherin to get back to so they could work on their Charms project.


	11. Rabble Rousers

Chapter Eleven: Rabble Rousers

The first Quittditch match of the season was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin and Theo convinced Harry to go with him, however instead of paying attention to the game they were sending spells at the other students. Theo would mumble the spell and Harry would force it out towards their target, no one could tell where the spells were coming from as no one had their wand out.

"Hello Troublemakers," Blaise said as he sat behind them, getting glanced at by Theo he glanced down and watched as Harry flicked his wrist and across the stadium Ron Weasley screeched, "How are…"

"We have complimentary magical cores," Theo explained, "We can cast wandless when working together."

"Duck," Harry said pulling Theo over as a Bludger was shot their way by a Ravenclaw beater who was aiming for Draco who had been hovering nearby.

"Thanks," Theo laughed before fixing the bench and retaking his seat before turning to see Draco dive, "Oh is the game over already?"

"No he missed," Harry said before the blond pulled out of the dive, "So close."

"Where'd it go?" Theo and Blaise asked gazing around the field trying to see the snitch, which Harry had his eyes focused on, they turned to watch as his eyes darted left then up then down then stayed put for a moment before zooming right, "Hmm…"

"You think what I'm thinking?" Blaise asked Theo getting a nod he said calmly to Harry, "Why not push Draco in the right direction with that trick you and Theo have."

"Because he can do it on his own," Harry said calmly before leaning back to relax and watch Draco scan the area quickly before the blond took off after the snitch, the Ravenclaws Seeker saw him and darted forward, "Come on," he urged as he saw them neck and neck, "Oh screw it," gripping Theo's hand he closed his eyes and opened them and gave Draco's broom a boost so he was able to catch the snitch.

"Dray looks so confused," Theo laughed falling backwards and slipping from his seat, which had Harry laughing his ass off, "Come on Harry we have to tell him about what just happened," standing he grabbed Harry's hand and began to drag him away, as they approached Draco who was headed towards the locker room they realized that Blaise was following along also.

"Hey Theo you ever read of a broom just getting an extra boost?" Draco asked as he saw them, seeing the smirk on Blaise's face and Theo's laughter he blinked at the three, Harry was the only calm one.

"Oh we know a way that can happen," Theo said eyes sparkling with laughter, "Don't we Harry?"

"We're in the open," Harry pointed out; they were getting a few odd looks from passing students.

"Harry!" came a shout from near by which had Harry turning to be tackled over by Ginny, "Did you go to the match? We could have gone together!"

"Ginny I…can't breath," Harry gasped out, which made Theo and Blaise pull the girl off of him, sitting up he rubbed his sternum, "I went with Theo was a bit more fun then expected."

"Unhand me!" Ginny screamed pulling from the two Slytherins she pouted at Harry, "I could be more fun then hanging around a slimy snake."

Harry stood up and turned to Theo, "So as I was saying, this is an open area if you must tell him do so in private," and as Ginny reached for his hand he said with out looking at her, "You touch me and I'll drop you into the Forbidden forest on a full moon."

"What the hell is wrong wit you!" Ginny screamed before whipping out her wand and pointing it at Theo, "This is your fault what did you do to my-" yet Harry grabbed her wand and picked her up carelessly to walk away, "Harry!"

About ten minutes later when Harry returned Draco was changed and the three were waiting for him, the dark haired teen was mumbling and seemed annoyed, "So what did you do?" Theo asked, knowing his friend did not like it when people threatened him.

"I called in a favor," Harry said simply before tilting his head, "You tell him yet?"

"Yeah and he doesn't believe us," Blaise said chuckling, "He wants to see this complimentary magic for himself."

"Okay," Harry said before glancing at Theo, "Tweet?"

"Tweet," Theo said before holding his hand out for Harry, the two began to levitate off the ground, "Ta da."

"How the…" Draco's eyes widened before he chuckled, "Damn Potter that's a handy trick to have."

"Too bad we'll be on opposite sides," Theo pouted which made Harry let go of his hand, Theo fell on his ass while Harry tucked and rolled to his feet, "Ow I already promised to let you know who I am."

"Sorry," Harry said helping him up, before he chuckled, "You know you won't win our bet right?"

"I still think I can," Theo said before waving his hand out in front of him as if reading headlines, "Boy Who Lived to be Bad!"

Rolling his eyes Harry hit him playfully, before his watch beeped, "Oh not fun I have to go see Dumbles," getting hugged close by Theo he tried prying him off, "Look you let go and I'll tell you half of what he tells me."

"The good half," Theo said before pouting, "I need to up my status some how."

"Leech," Harry laughed before nodding, "Fine yes, the good half," getting released he nodded to them and took off for the castle.

"…He's where you've learned what you have…" Draco said in awe, "Great informant."

"Hey it took me a bit of scheming to get him to even start telling me about the meetings, if I get him to switch then when our Lord springs the big news on him he'll not be so conflicted," Theo said before chuckling, "Besides he's a great friend and I want him to have as little pain as possible."


	12. Kawaii

Chapter Twelve: Kawaii

It was the next day when Harry got another letter from R, beaming he took the letter and let the hawk have his breakfast. Opening it he began to read:

'_My Heart,_

_I was told about you and a friend having complimentary magic last night, which is a true rare gift and it should help you in the war if you are careful. I was also told some redhead tried to suffocate you, apparently it seems she has a thing for you. Lucius told me, as Draco told him, that you do not seem to like her at all. I know I might seem weird for not wanting you to meet me in person, but I have my reasons as of now. But knowing who you have befriended in Slytherin helps me a lot as I can now send you things through them that Helios cannot carry. Your friend Theo has a gift for you from me, he's dieing to see what it is. _

_Always and Forever R'_

Standing Harry stroked Helios's back and started over to Slytherin's table where he sat between Blaise and Theo to raise an eyebrow at his friend who grinned at him, "It's down in the dorm, can we go open it now?" Theo asked, his eyes dropping to the last gift Harry had been given a small bracelet with protection runes.

"Please Potter he's been like that since the bloody package arrived," Draco drawled getting a shrug the four boys stood and started to leave, Helios took flight to land on Harry's shoulder to playfully nip the teens hair, "So whose hawk?"

"A friend's," Harry said simply, before glancing at him, "I know you guys know who he really is and I don't want to know."

"Why not?" Blaise asked before Theo and Draco smacked him in the head.

"He'll tell me eventually," Harry said shrugging, before he handed Theo the letter to read, when the other two tried to read it he said, "Not for your eyes."

"Why does Theo get to read it?" Blaise asked which made Theo smack him again.

"Harry trusts me, he tolerates you two because of me," Theo said smiling at Harry who chuckled and stopped outside the Slytherin common room, "Wait how do you know where the dorm is?"

"I have my secrets you have yours," Harry said chuckling, "Now password?"

"First how did you know where the dorm was?" Draco said calmly, he did not like his mission to know more then him.

"I'm not telling you, now password," Harry said getting met with silence, as Blaise had covered Theo's mouth he turned his eyes onto Draco and narrowed them, "Do you really want to piss me off?"

"Sort of," Draco said with a smirk, "I don't believe I've ever seen you lose your cool completely."

"Well if you want to die continue," Theo said rolling his eyes as he pushed Blaise away, "Hierarchy," he said and the passage opened he dragged Harry inside who was just about to make a comment at Draco, but he was dragged into the room by the sleeve of a shirt that Draco had bought him using Theo's money, "Package is over here!"

"Oh!" Harry followed along now ignoring the people staring at him as if he was about to kill them, seeing a crate he blinked and turned to Theo, "Guesses?"

"Eh…animal," Theo said indicating to the slots on the sides.

Harry circled the crate and then hissed at it carefully, "_Hello,_" nothing so he said, "Not snake."

Prodding the crate with his wand Theo muttered a spell so he could tell if something magical was in the crate, it created blue sparks, "Magical."

"Hmm," pausing and tapping his nails on the top of the crate Harry thought carefully, "Level three at least."

"What are they doing?" Draco asked Blaise, who shrugged, "Open it already!" he was impatient and wanted to see what was inside.

"Shut up," Blaise said shaking his head, "This is amusing."

"Oh," Harry suddenly peered inside the crate and turned to Theo a grin on his face, "I know what it is!"

"You looked," Theo pouted.

"And I saw nothing," Harry said a wicked look spreading across his face, "Do you get it yet Theo? Hmm?"

"Oh Merlin," Theo's eyes got wide and he darted over to peer into the crate, "He sent you …a Demiguise?"

"I believe so," Harry said before moving to the latch of the crate, opening the latch he sat down and held out his hand. The students in the room including Draco, Blaise and Theo leaned forward to watch. Suddenly Harry's hand was moving as if he were touching something, "It's okay little one," when he spoke he chuckled as the young creature crawled in his lap before turning visible.

The small ape like creature that had long fine silver hair sat on Harry, the creature that could get to three feet in height was barely a foot tall, making him quite young. Large black eyes looked at Harry who chuckled and picked him up as he stood, "Oh little one no worries," Harry said chuckling before turning to Theo, "Isn't he cute."

"There's a note around his neck," Draco pointed out calmly.

Taking the note Harry read and grinned before pecking the ape on the head, "Oh such a sweet name, hello Kawaii," getting licked on the cheek from Kawaii he chuckled.

"Japanese for cute," Blaise commented before tilting his head, "Hmm, how are you going to keep him around with Dumbles breathing down you neck?"

"Oh my little Kawaii will be with Uncle Theo all the time," Harry said turning to his friend, "You my friend have just become a babysitter!"

"For your pet?" Draco asked which got a glare from Harry and Theo to chuckle, "Oh…so is he like a baby?"

"In a way," Harry said before turning to look at Kawaii's black eyes, "Okay sweetie if you can understand me turn invisible," as soon as he did Harry smiled, "Visible," as soon as he could see him he chuckled, "Great now if I let you hold my hand will you stay invisible and out of trouble?"

Nodding his head Kawaii snuggled to his parent's chest, he was barely three months old and had been with his mother for only a few days and this human was comforting and seemed to want to love him. The other humans seemed interesting as well, getting kissed on top of the head he let his tongue fall out cutely a sign of affection for his species, he had listened to the red eyed man who had asked he care for the first person he saw as his crate opened as that person would care for him.


	13. Harry's Little Black Book

Chapter Thirteen: Harry's Little Black Book

Harry stayed down in the Slytherin dorms for hours with the students and Kawaii, lying down on Theo's bed Harry watched as Kawaii jumped around on Draco's bed. Theo and Blaise sat at the foot of Theo's bed while Draco leaned against the bed post watching the creature tear apart his bed. It was past curfew but Harry was too lazy to go back to his own rooms, and Kawaii was happy.

"Is he house trained?" Draco asked as Kawaii scrambled around the bed tossing pillows and diving under covers.

"I hope so," Harry said before sitting up and yawning, "Kawaii come here you demon," getting instantly snuggled to he chuckled and glanced at the others, "See you tomorrow need sleep," standing he waved absently as Kawaii jumped on his back to hold around his neck and turn invisible.

"He defiantly likes you," Theo laughed as Harry and Kawaii left the room, before he realized, "It's after curfew think he'll be alright on his own?"

"Of course he'll be fine," Blaise said laughing, "From our research he spends half his time breaking rules including sneaking around after curfew."

"How the hell did he get in Gryffindor then?" Draco asked confused before Theo looked away, "Theo …you know don't you!"

"And I promised not to tell!" Theo said crossing his arms, "I can't tell his secrets he'd be pissed at me."

The next day Harry was listening to Ginny ramble on and on while Dumbledore stood nearby, he shocked them both by asking, "Is a shadow truly part of the dark or is it just an off cast of the lights lies?" that got them to blink at him, as they were stunned stupid he stood up and left them in the room before going and finding Theo, "So I heard a new song today."

"You have a problem with music you know," Theo laughed standing up from where he had been sitting with Draco a moment ago, "So we want to go into down town London wanna come with?"

"Already ahead of you," Harry laughed, "That's why I searched you out, have reservations for four at Nova, have had them for a long time. Originally I was going to take Ron, Hermione and Ginny… however."

"We're better company," Blaise said walking up, he had heard the conversation, "When do we leave?"

"Hmm," checking his watch Harry said, "We have two hours before we have to be at the restaurant."

"Good plenty of time to do a little shopping," Theo said looping arms with Harry, "Come along boys," and he began to lead his friend away, they walked right past Dumbledore and Hermione, "Let's get you some new robes!"

"Rather fight a basilisk again," Harry said trying to grab onto something to not be dragged off shopping for clothes, "Theo really come on!"

"Let go of him!" shouted Hermione whipping out her wand she aimed it at the Slytherin's, she was not going to allow three to be with Harry one was bad enough.

Sensing the on coming fight Harry twisted and managed to get Theo behind him and lifted his chin at Hermione before walking forward slightly, "I know what I'm doing Mione, how about after my luncheon we go and take a walk around the lake I have so much to tell you!" he seemed generally excited about the walk.

Dumbledore pulled Hermione back and the girl glanced at the old man before smiling as she realized she could most likely use some compelling charms on Harry during their walk, "Alright Harry, where are you boys going?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry lied flawlessly, "Theo wants to work on our charms project and Malfoy thinks we can't do it so Theo asked him to come along and Zabini is…not sure why he's coming along."

"Free food," Blaise said shrugging, "And the fact after the project I get to see Theo turn you into a doll."

"Meet you around nine?" Harry said to Hermione getting a nod he smiled and turned back around after a quick wave, once at Hogsmeade he shivered, "Theo you are so coming with me at nine I don't trust her not to try something – ow Kawaii did you just bite me?" he asked and the others realized the invisible creature was on Harry's back.

"Of course I'll go with you," Theo said before thinking back, "I do believe Kawaii biting you is his way of disapproving of the meeting in the first place."

"What's the worse that can happen, compulsion charms don't work on me and I can fight the Imperious so all's good," Harry said before apparating them away, once they appeared in an alley he saw their shock, "What?"

"How do you fight compulsion charms?" Blaise asked blinking rapidly.

"I don't they just haven't worked on me in about a year, the idiots at the school overloaded my system and then I did not see any of them at all the summer after and the charms began to dissipate, have you ever gone through a charm withdrawal?" Harry asked getting three shakes of the head he laughed, "It's painful and luckily gives you immunity to the charm that caused the withdrawal in the first place."

"Have you gotten a letter from R today?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No why do you ask?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Um..." pointing Draco pointed out his father to Harry and the twins who were watching Harry with smiles, "I think he sent Father."

"Boss man!" the twins hollered jumping on Harry and hugging him close, "So guess what we pried some dark little secrets from Lucy's head and have new games to play!"

"Why does this sound like a painful experience for me?" Harry asked stepping back slightly pretty much backing against Theo.

"Well…want a sweet?" Fred asked offering one to Harry, getting a shake of the head he grinned, "We wouldn't kill you, who would finance our stores?" watching Harry take it carefully he grinned even more.

"Come on try it," George said which made Harry stare at the small blue jaw breaker in his hand, "Please," as soon as Harry put it in his mouth they watched his hair stand on end and his eyes get wide, "Sweet it works!"

Spitting out the ball Harry was shaking, "You electrocuted me!" he snarled which had the twins hugging him close, "Get off me you evil little rodents!"

"We've got a box of them for Ginny and Ron!" the twins said which made Harry's features go blank for a moment shocking the Slytherin's before watching as the twins let go of Harry and handed over a box which he placed in his jacket.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said getting his attention, holding out a letter he said, "This is for you."

"Oh!" taking it Harry jumped backwards as the twins tried reading the letter, the other four watched as Harry pretty much did a cartwheel while reading to avoid the twins, when it ended up Harry sitting on Fred's head while George reached for him they were amazed to see Harry had one hand on the letter the other hand on Fred's ear keeping him still and one foot on George's face so the redhead swung out wildly trying to grab him.

'_My Heart and Soul,_

_ I woke this morning and had this feeling you were up to something after a bit digging I found your reservations and guessed who you would take with you. I also had Lucius go and find your twins to find out where you would most likely be so he could give you this letter. Helios is with his mate, their eggs hatched yesterday. I plan on giving you one of the hatchlings, she is a pretty one with a golden strip of feathers on top her head. I wish to meet with you love, but the only problem is I do not know how you will react, so I leave the decision up to you._

_Yours Till Death R'_

"Oh," dropping off Fred's head Harry leaned against a wall before his eyes landed on Theo, "You," walking over he grabbed his hand and then looked at the twins, "Keep the others entertained until I return!" he ordered which got two nods, and he dragged his friend away. Once a few blocks away he showed him the letter and fidgeted, "Well?"

"I…Harry you know R is dark right?" Theo said softly just to make sure his friend was not about to get his heart broken, getting a look that said 'duh' he sighed, "Well you realize he is friends with Deatheaters right?" a nod, "And that you two won't agree on everything."

"Theo should I meet him or not!" Harry asked getting tired of being told what he already knew, getting a sigh he sighed also, "I have to decided don't I?"

"Yes you do, it's your life," Theo said softly.

Turning and walking back while writing Harry knew Theo was following, entering the alley he saw Fred and George and no one else, "Guys where are they?" he asked before walking into something, pausing he stepped back and blinked, "Did you give them the invisible juice! I told you to not waste what we have left of it since you morons blew up the recipe!"

"We figured it out," George said proudly, "And it'll wear off if they drink the soda we gave them also," watching the three reappear the twins grinned, "So who will pay more for this invention of ours?"

"Deatheaters," Harry said easily before saying, "I want seventy five percent of the prophets since it was my mistake that made it work!"

"Deal! Now we just have to find some Deatheaters," the twins said before their eyes landed on Lucius.

"Sorry boys that's my Deatheater find your own," Harry said, Lucius was not sure whether or not to feel good about not belonging to the twins as he seemed to belong to Harry.

"Can we use your Slytherin's then?" they asked at the same time.

"Guys do you think I'd willingly give up Slytherin's?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, getting pouted at he pulled out a small black book that had Theo's eyes narrowing, "Let's see…Yaxley's address…" copying it he handed it to the twins, "Don't get killed boys."

"Sweet is he our new pet?" George asked eyes wide and hopeful.

"Sure, if he reacts badly come back and I'll give you another Deatheater alright boys?" Harry said pocketing the book, getting two nods he asked, "So any news on where Fenrir Greyback is he keeps evading my trackers."

"He's at my house," Draco said before smacking a hand over his mouth before asking, "Why do you have a book on the Deatheaters addresses?"

Blinking Harry said, "I have no clue what you're talking about," turning he said, "Tell R I'll meet him when ever he likes, Theo I need shoes," and he walked away.

"Wait up!" Blaise and Draco called chasing Theo and Harry.


	14. Toms Entrance

Chapter Fourteen: Tom's Entrance

At Malfoy Manor Lucius found the Dark Lord reading a book, "My Lord," getting blinked at he said, "Potter is willing to meet you."

"Really?" Tom said eyes getting wide before frowning, "I actually hoped he would say he didn't want to ruin what we have now…"

"He also has the address of the Deatheaters…and has claimed me and the boys as his own," Lucius said trying to distract his Lord and friend from the lost voice he had a moment ago.

"Well one day he'll have claim over all of you as your Prince," Tom said staring out a window in thought, "At least if he allows me to love him properly."

"He wants to meet you," Lucius said again and saw the nod, "What should I tell him?"

"Nothing," Tom said getting changed into his muggle clothing, black jeans and a white T-shirt and a matching black jacket, "I have to tell him myself."

Stumbling out of the restaurant Harry laughed as Theo and Draco argued over who was smarter. Blaise was making them both seem like idiots by charming their hair pink, "Guys knock it off we have an hour before we have to go back to school."

"Oh," Theo and Draco shut up as they saw their Lord standing behind Harry who was not paying attention, when Harry turned and walked into him they saw their Lord's eyes flash to blue quickly as Harry looked up.

Staring up at the man Harry blinked before jumping backwards, "Holy Merlin in a hat box," Harry muttered before saying, "When did you get your old body back?"

"Oh yeah," Tom said rubbing the back of his neck, "I forgot you've seen me like this before…hmm, new plan," reaching over he pulled Harry away from the others and began to walk away, "So we need to talk."

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Blaise and Draco hold Theo back as his friend tried to follow, when they rounded a corner and he realized they were in an alley together he did not know what to do now. Staring at the man who wanted him dead he gasped as Kawaii turned visible and clung to his neck lovingly while poking Tom in the chest with his free hand.

"Kawaii knock it off," Harry muttered loosening his baby's grip some before he saw Tom stroke Kawaii's head familiarly, "What did you want to say to me?" he asked carefully.

"Well," Tom rocked back on his feet and bit his lip in thought, "Why do we fight?"

"Because you've tried killing me my whole life over half a prophecy, which by the way is a fake and – why are you smiling?" Harry asked stepping back a bit he did not know if the smile was a good thing or a bad thing.

"If the prophecy is a fake then I don't have to ever hurt you again," Tom said chuckling some before glancing towards the sky, "I know a friend of yours, nice bloke, nearly had a breakdown when you said you wanted to meet him."

"You know R?" Harry asked eyes hopeful, getting a nod he smiled softly, "Is he willing to meet me still?"

"He is but he sent me to allow you to get use to the idea of being around someone darker or some such rot, something about if you can stand being around me a Dark Lord then you'll have no problem being near him, not sure really he was sort of talking in a rush," Tom said shrugging, "But he sends his love, oh and," bending his head he kissed Harry's cheek and pulled back to get blinked at, "What he said kiss him for me."

"It's a figure of speech," Harry said before chuckling and allowing Kawaii to swing over to hang on Tom, "Why did he not just send Lucius?"

"Lucius is terrified of you and your mob boss likely ness when around those twins, who by the way have broken into Yaxley's home claiming you gave them directions and sold him these candies…" Tom said before seeing Harry off in wonderland as his thoughts got away from him, "Hello?

"What?" shaking his head Harry blushed slightly, "Sorry just trying to think of who R is, he has to be someone you respect and trust," leaning against the wall he smiled softly as he reread the letters in his head.

"I trust him completely and want him happy," Tom said before brushing Harry's hair from his face, "Come on let's go find the little snakes before they think I've killed you-" yet before they got a chance Theo came dashing into the alleyway, he ran to Harry checked him over and then hugged him, "Hello Nott."

"Hello my Lord," Theo said hugging Harry closely, "I sort of broke the boys," he told Harry who went from happy dreamy to standing straight and sighing, "Sorry they refused to let me come here."

"What did you do? And can I fix them?" Harry asked getting a grin and shrug he growled, "Do you realize how much trouble I'll be in if you've permanently damaged them! Geez you're already apparently polluting my poor feeble mind through words, lets not prove them right by action!" dragging Theo back down to where the other two were he knew Tom had followed.

Draco and Blaise were both hanging by their ankles and holding broken noses, which made Harry break into fits of laughter, "Not funny!" Draco shouted blood dripping down his face, "Well come on fix us!"

"R-right," Harry said calming down he waved his wand and they were fixed up and set down, "You guys should know better then to try and keep Theo from me, dangerous move."

"So did he tell you who R is?" Blaise asked which made Tom shake his head, "Oh then why are you here my Lord?"

"I think I know who he is," Harry said with a chuckle, "I just need to gather a bit more proof," turning he grabbed Theo's arm, "Shoes!"


	15. Sketchy Moments

Chapter Fifteen: Sketchy Moments

Tom watched as the teens ran around the city enjoying their night out, it was when Harry began to draw everyone that he felt desire lick him harder than it ever had. The teen's emerald eyes would flicker between the group and his page and his ebony hair fell in front of his eyes like a black silk veil. He watched as Harry expertly drew Theo, he froze when Harry turned to him and shifted back and forth before biting his lip.

"What is it?" Tom asked before Harry shrugged and left.

Theo wandered over and said easily, "I know that look he wants to draw you but you don't stay still long enough, he was going to ask but he thinks you're only putting up with him for R," he explained quickly and that made Tom sit down to sip his tea.

Noticing that Tom had stopped moving Harry jumped on his chance and began sketching away, Blaise and Draco watched over his shoulders as he made a twin Tom on the paper with the tea cup lifted just slightly in one hand and Tom's eyes were dancing with a look they could not describe in the sketch. They had caught Harry sketching them all at one point and knew when he was like this he would not stop till it was perfect.

Looking up suddenly Harry closed his sketch book as it began to rain, he clutched it to his chest and walked over to where Tom and Theo were sitting under the tables umbrella. Setting the book down he grabbed Theo's hands and dragged him out into the rain to spin rapidly. Tom smiled as he watched his young love have fun, Draco sat down shaking out his wet hair and Blaise went to sit down but a woman ran past and knocked into him and he was pushed against the table and the three watched as Harry's book tumbled towards the ground.

Stopping Harry's eyes followed the books quick descendant to the wet earth and he let go of Theo to run over and try to save his ink sketches, the book was soaked through and the ink dripped off the pages of smeared sketches. Frowning Harry sat down and began trying to find a single sketch in the book that had not been destroyed. The entire group could feel the sorrow wash off Harry, but when Theo touched his arm he looked up and shrugged giving a smile.

"I'll sketch more," he said as if it was no big deal when they could all see he was heartbroken, "We should head back to school," turning he looked at Tom, "Tell R I said hi," and he wandered off, Theo chasing him and the other two teens glanced at Tom before taking off.

Picking up the sketch book Tom frowned before tucking it in his jacket and going home, once there he searched the library top to bottom for any spell to fix what had happened. He was beyond tired when he found the spell and fixed the book, when a bunch of self portraits fell from the book he bent down to pick them up and felt a blush spread across his cheeks. For Harry's self portraits were mostly nude, it seemed he was trying to draw the male figure properly, most went to the waist or did not show his groin but a few did.

Before he knew it he was at the table flipping through the sketches, Harry's portraits had been secured in a fake back and he looked through them before moving on to looking at the others. Pictures of his parents, his friends, random animals and sceneries, Harry was truly talented. Shrinking the book after making sure everything was in its place he wrote letter to Harry attaching the book.

Sitting in the secret garden Harry only had his friends watching, he was suppose to be going on a walk with Hermione but he was just staring into space. When Helios landed on the bench Harry glanced down and took the letter and the package.

'_I had no other way of getting hold of you, R lent me his hawk so I could give this back. I found a spell to repair water damage, enjoy._

_TMR'_

Opening the package Harry saw his book and hugged it for a moment before bouncing up, "I could kiss him!" he was thrilled, handing the book to Blaise he said seriously, "Protect this with your life, I have a lion to fool," and he practically bounced off dragging Theo with him.

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry and frowned when she saw Theo also, licking her lips she thought up a few ways to get the green eyed teen alone, "Harry!" she sounded excited to see him, "Oh you brought …your new friend?"

"Yes he's my friend," Harry said with a chuckle, "He wanted to come along to get away from the other snakes, they are mocking him over me," that made Hermione pause, she gazed at Theo for a long moment as if calculating the risk.

The walk started off stiff but soon relaxed out, the conversation going towards Theo's many opinions on many things. They could tell she was testing him, and he was passing, yet suddenly Harry was struck in the back by a spell and as Theo turned towards him he was hit in the back of the head with a branch. Stepping out of the shadows Ron gazed down at Harry who was out like a light as their group project began to take effect.


	16. Rude Awakening

Chapter 16: Rude Awakening

Waking up Harry frowned something felt wrong, his head was pounding and he felt dizzy, but he brushed it off before glancing around his room and going to the bathroom. By the time he made it down for breakfast he was talking with Ron about the upcoming Quittditch match, he walked right past a worried looking Theo without even glancing at him. That sent off red alerts for Theo and the others who decided they had better figure out what had happened to Harry.

The longer they followed him the more they realized he was going through motions, he was no longer excelling in his work, he did not speak to any Slytherin's and he was downright rude to Professor Snape. Ginny was hanging on his arm as if she belonged there and Harry truly did not seem to mind. When Helios started in at dinner to deliver a letter Dumbledore summoned it to his hand which made the hawk angry and it dived at him until being banished from the school.

"We have to fix this," Theo told the other two, getting nods they began to scheme the whole time looking like they were simply discussing homework. When Tom got news of Harry's sudden turnaround he felt a small piece of his heart break, he had Harry so close and now the teen was further away than before. He simply told the Slytherin's to figure out what was wrong with Harry and report back.

Lucius was informed and went to the one place he really did not want to go, the place he considered hell on earth, he went to the Weasley's joke shop. Both twins went from over excited happy men to stony angry men in seconds after he told them that something was wrong. Theo remembered going for a walk with Harry to see Hermione and then waking up on the ground with a splitting headache. And he told everyone that so Severus took a peek in his mind to try and clarify what had happened.

'Harry's body glowed blue as he was blasted forward, little current like waves washing over him before a loud crack, dizzying pain and then nothingness,' Severus pulled out of the memory and frowned, "They definitely attacked him, with this memory spell I have never seen before."

"Could it be the spell they are creating for charms?" Draco asked suddenly which made Blaise and Theo smirk, if it was the same one then Flitwick would have the notes on it as they had to turn in notes for each part of the project so as to make sure it was actually being done and people were not just lying about working on it. So they snuck in and found the notes, while Severus kept the Charms Professor occupied.

"Got it," Blaise said holding up the file on the group, Theo made a few copies and they put the original back before slipping away. Later that night they all sat in Snape's office going over the notes. They learned that Harry would not remember whatever it is that they had locked in his mind, which was obviously R and the Slytherin's friendships, until such a time he was forced to deal with the issues.

"We have to show him what he is missing," Draco said and the four men looked at each other, "So who wants to get Potter to meet the Dark Lord again? I'm afraid of how he will take it again."


	17. Remembering Oz

Chapter 17: Remembering Oz

The opportunity came sooner than they thought because Harry dragged Draco and Theo into an abandoned room and had them at wand point the next day, they had been following him, "I don't know why you two are following me but stop it," he growled, yet a sudden pull on his arm made him turn and see Blaise as well, him and Professor Snape had their wands on him, while his head was turned the other two pulled their wands and he gulped when he saw that he was in trouble now.

"Harry we don't want to hurt you," Theo said lowering his wand after taking Harry's away, "But we do need to talk, not here this place is not safe enough."

That is why Harry found himself stumbling out of a floo with Theo and both boys skidded across the floor knocking over a stand and getting covered in water from a vase which made them break out into laughter.

"You look like a drowned rat," Harry laughed shaking his hair out of his eyes, which made Theo shake his hair as well.

"Your not much better," Theo laughed before going to stand but slipping and crashing back down which made Harry laugh harder, "Glad you find me amusing."

Tom came into the room and heard the most delightful noise, Harry was laughing yet when the teen saw him the dark haired teen was scrambling back towards the fireplace to floo away. Yet Blaise and Draco grabbed him and pulled him back while Severus put out the fire, "Harry, I have something for you to read," getting glared at he waited for the teen to finally calm enough so they could all sit down and he handed the teen a letter from 'R'.

Taking it cautiously Harry began to read:

'_Hello Angel Heart,_

_I heard that you did not remember me and it broke my heart, how can you not remember my letters? Our Kawaii? Do I mean so little in your heart and mind? I hope you will come to remember me, and that I will soon be able to show you who I am and please my love please trust these men they will help you remember what was stolen from you. So please even if you think this letter fake, please just listen to them for a minute._

_Faithful till Death R_'

Harry blinked before looking down he was getting a headache, he remembered something about a hawk, "Helios?" he murmured which made Theo smile the others were watching hoping he was remembering. Looking up they saw them and blinked, "Who is R?" he asked not getting an answer he began to talk to himself, "Though I'm guessing Kawaii is the Demiguise that won't let go of me," as if proving his point Kawaii appeared hanging on his shoulders, pausing he looked at them, "Fine talk."

"We became friends in your secret garden, and teamed up in Charms to do a project and then you went to tea with me, Lucius and your twins and questioned him about R, who is a secret admirer who is attempting to court you, we know about your Deatheater Address book and you claimed Lucius as yours and that us Slytherin's in this room were yours," Theo said all rushed which made Harry blink at him, "You were chased through New York wearing only bubble wrap as you ran from werewolves."

"Who told you that?" Harry asked cheeks pink, and eyes slightly wider than normal.

"The twins and you mumbled something about Tuna," Theo said and they watched as Harry frowned before clutching his head and shook his head trying to think, he could tell this was all a bit much to process.

Harry could see a flash of letters, shoes, a bright green light, and then Tom sitting still while he sketched him. Suddenly Harry looked at Blaise carefully before asking, "Did I leave my er…sketch book with you?" getting it handed over he began going through it and saw the images he had drawn of the others, closing his eyes he bit his bottom lip trying to think of something and then he remembered a pain ripping through him and then voices saying he should be easier to control. His eyes snapped wide open when they saw the shock in his eyes they were curious, "I'll kill those back stabbing traitorous bastards!"

"What?" Draco asked wondering why Harry seemed so angry suddenly, "What did you remember?"

"Shut it Ferret I'm plotting murder here," Harry snapped not in a good mood, he actually forgot where he was as he began thinking up painful and embarrassing ways to kill Ron and Hermione.

Theo smiled and settled next to Harry before saying to the others, "Give him some time," and they nodded knowing he knew Harry best, when Harry seemed to glance around they watched his cheeks tint pink again at being caught so unaware and angry, "Got any good plans?"

"Not really," Harry said shrugging, "All much too complicated."

"We could just throw water on them and let them melt," Theo said hoping to get a memory from Harry. Harry's eyes went unfocused for a second before he laughed and aimed his wand so Draco was in a flying monkey suit, "Sweet you remembered!"

"How the hell could I forget that," Harry laughed before seeing them all he sobered up some before asking, "So…how did we all start getting along?"

"Well as I said we became friends in your garden, we were discussing Demi Lovato and her music, then we were talking about-"Theo started to explain.

"The Wizard of Oz, I remember that," Harry said chuckling, "We got rained on and you cracked a joke about melting."

"And we turned Weasley, Granger and Draco into characters," Theo finished, the two were smiling and chuckling, it was obvious that Harry was at least comfortable with Theo again even if he was still stand offish with the others.


	18. Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 18: Puzzle Pieces

Tom checked the time and realized that while it was nice to have Harry nearby he also knew that if the teen's were all missing for much longer than the old man might suspect something. "You should all go back to school, Severus escort them and if asked say you caught them fighting it would do no good for him to be hit with another memory charm," then as an afterthought he added to Harry, "I'll write R and let him know you are regaining some of your memories," getting a slight nod he knew the teen did not trust him yet.

Once they were at the school they were all given detention for fighting, since they had been questioned and it was planned that the teens would try and work on Harry's memory loss during detention. However, Hermione and Ron ambushed Harry and Theo was held back by Draco and Blaise as they listened from a shadowed alcove as the lions spoke back and forth.

"Why were you fighting with them?" Hermione asked wondering what could possibly draw Harry back to the Slytherin's.

"They're psychotic," Harry said with a sigh, "Morons really thought I'd believe them when they said you guys messed around with my mind, that they were my true friends," that made Ron and Hermione blink, "So I hit Ferret and that quiet kid, I don't know his name Ted or something because they were the ones spouting off those lies."

"I didn't know Notts name was Ted," Ron said rubbing his chin before shrugging, "Well sorry you got caught in a fight mate, why did those idiots get detention if it was the git who caught you?"

"Because McGonagall was told why I had detention and she insisted they get detention as well," Harry said which was actually true, "Ted's last name is Nott?" getting a nod he blinked before trying to think back, "Huh, wonder why he's in on their scheme he's never bothered me before," then he shrugged, "Who knows they probably recruited him into their Deatheaters to be group," that made Hermione nod and Ron laugh.

Theo felt slightly hurt he did not know if Harry was speaking the truth about his feelings, yet when they were in detention he waited until Harry was sure the door was closed before approaching. Yet the door creaked open as Hermione and Ron peeked in and Harry ignored him to move and drop his things next to a desk away from the others seemingly stand offish. Severus noticed that they were being spied on and decided to act as if he were giving a detention.

"Potter you'll be scrubbing the first year cauldrons, no magic," Severus said and watched as Harry seemingly got everything ready, "Boys write two hundred times I will not try to speak with Gryffindor's," and the other three sat down and began doodling not really writing, and the two lions slipped away content that everything seemed normal.

Silencing and warding the room so any who looked in saw Harry elbow deep in cauldrons while the others wrote lines the Potion Master turned to the boys, "Alright now Theo you had some concerns voice them now."

"We heard what you said to them," Theo said shifting some, "And I just wanted-"

"You're names Theo not Ted, and we weren't fighting," Harry pointed out rolling his eyes, "If I thought you lot were lying to me then I would have told them straight off not stayed with the story," he saw the relief before Theo summoned pancakes, looking from the teen to the food his eyes went glassy and they knew that was a sign of him remembering something.

When Harry began chuckling Theo smiled hoping Harry remembered yet he did not expect to be slapped with the pancake again, "Hey I'm trying to help you remember," Theo said wiping syrup from his face, "Don't attack your helper."

"Theo let him have his fun," Blaise said relaxing back in his chair, "Since for now he is walking a thin line between trusting us and running away."

"No see I trust him," Harry said motioning at Theo, "I do not like nor trust any of the rest of you," getting frowns he rolled his eyes, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because we're friends," Draco said which made Theo snort in amusement, "What's so funny?"

"Dray he told you before he lost his memory that he is my friend and simply tolerates you and Blaise," Theo said which made the other two pout, "Harry did you check your trunk for R's letters?" he knew that Hermione knew about them and feared she would have taken them, if they were working with memory charms then Harry's memory charm on her may have been lifted.

Harry pulled his bag up and pulled out a rose, letters, a bracelet and a necklace. Setting them down he also helped Kawaii off his back so the little Demiguise could turn visible and jump on Draco who seemed to be like a favorite Uncle of sorts, "I did but I haven't gotten the chance to read them yet," getting motioned to do so they watched as he settled down to read the letters, he dazed out a few times as he read as if remembering reading the letters for the first time. When they saw him frown in confusion Theo glanced at the letter and realized it was the first letter Harry had let him read.

"Err," Theo knew this was not something Harry would like the others to hear and glanced at them, "Can we have a minute, getting a nod from Blaise and Severus he watched as the potion Master smacked Draco upside the head and pretty much dragged him off, "Do you want to know what courting is?"

"I remember what you told me," Harry said before sighing some, "This is all so disconnected, I remember the wizard of Oz incident, then the pancake and then the courting discussion. But…it's not right, the courting discussion came before the wizard of Oz comments," he settled his head in his hands it was all so confusing, he remembered the order he was remembering them and was also trying to piece together all the parts.

"It's like a giant jig saw puzzle," Theo summarized, getting a nod he touched Harry's shoulders and said softly, "I'll help you put the pieces right, but first let's try and get all the pieces on the board."

"Alright," Harry said before adjusting his glasses some as he began reading again, he had been wearing them ever since his memory had been screwed with. Theo went to get the others and he did not really notice them returning, he could hear Theo explaining that Harry was annoyed and confused because his memories were returning at random intervals and nothing in order. So Harry growling low in his throat made them look at him before he took the glasses off and huffed in annoyance.

"See you know about your eyesight being fixed," getting a nod Theo said softly, "I'm guessing they gave you plain lenses, you'll have to wear them around them so they don't know that you are learning about your memories."

"True," Harry said with a sigh, he was annoyed that he had to pretend to be someone else in his own dorm rooms, the classrooms, and the school in general.


	19. Chess Game

Chapter 19: Chess Game

The next day Harry was sitting at breakfast pushing the food around his plate, he was trying to think about the mixed memories he had and sighed as he gazed at the Parsletongue scribbled he had which were all his memories they had collected. He could not quite figure out how in the world they all pieced together. He only had a few memories so far, wizard of oz, Demi Lovato, Kawaii, pancakes and fixing his eyes he had no idea how those things fell into a time line it confused him.

When Ron touched his shoulder he jumped some and looked at him, "Oh hey Ron," he set his notes aside and listened while Ron rambled about Quittditch. Ginny clung to his arm and he was a bit numb at the moment to care she was there since after everything he had started remembering he could not tell his true feelings from those implanted in his mind. They had figured out that when they modified his memory they had also implanted what he should be feeling about some things. Every time when he felt as if something was off he wrote the moment down to compare with Theo on how he should have reacted since he trusted the smart quiet Slytherin more than anyone at the moment.

He seemed to drift through the day, when Hermione asked why he seemed so dazed he just admitted that he was tired from his detention dragging on. She seemed to be concerned but he felt two parts of himself warring, one wanted to think it was nice his friend cared enough to ask about him and yet the other part was whispering that she was not a friend she was horrible and just trying to make sure he was not remembering his life.

Sitting in the Potions classroom after dinner Harry dazed out and the Slytherins wer ewtaching as he just zoned out completely. Severus informed them to leave him be since it might be his memories returning to him, yet Theo could not help feel concern because Harry looksed so lost. After about twenty minutes he sat next to his friend and touched his hand, getting looked at he raised an eyebrow hoping to convey a message to his friend tha he wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Hey," Harry said softly before asking, "How long were we friends?"

"I'm not even sure," Theo said trying to think back, "I wasn't keeping track of the days."

Harry chuckled slightly since Theo was now trying to count in his head, "Theo it's alright don't hurt yourself," getting a playful glare he sighed, "I'm trying to figure out if we were friends for months, weeks days, or if we were friends for years and I just don't remember."

"Um, not years," Theo said which made Harry let out a sigh of relief, "A couple weeks, maybe two," getting a look of relief as well he chuckled, "Were you afraid you would have to piece together years of memories?"

"Yeah I was," Harry said with a laugh, "But two weeks, that should be easier, still frustrating as hell but easier none the less."

So they set about working on making him remember, he was having issues when he kept getting told he had tea with Lucius Malfoy and scared the man silly. He could not wrap his head around it, so Severus went and flooed Lucius into the school. As soon as Harry saw him the teen's eyes went completely glazed over and Lucius panicked.

"Oh hell did I break him?" Lucius asked he knew he would be skinned alive if he hurt Harry's chances of remembering.

"No he's remembering," Severus said calmly, "I'll get the potion," they had started giving Harry headache relievers after every memory since he always had a headache. When he got back it was in time to see Harry had come out of it and was mumbling threats to who was unclear but they sounded nasty and all of them realized if Tom did get Harry's heart then the two would be a deadly pair.

Looking up Harry saw the potion was being held out and he drank it down before continuing with his mumbled threats, "Alright since the twins are involved already I think they can help," his sudden turn about from being angry to suddenly plotting made them realize that the teen who had captured the dark lord's heart was worthy of being a Prince. Under pressure he was collected and while being locked away in his own mind he was still a very capable wizard.

The whole thing seemed to be like one giant chess board, Tom and Dumbledore the Kings the ones that the others felt compelled to follow and protect, Harry was one of the queens as his power was shocking and his twins were his knights since their twisted moves were always a bit confusing. Theo felt as if he were a Bishop as he felt as if he were moving at an angle, doing as he was ordered while veering away from a path that could harm his friend, while Blaise and Draco were the end castles either moving one way or the other following their orders or their emotions. Ron and Hermione would be the pawns controlled by Dumbledore's side.

As Theo realized this he also realized that while Harry worked on his memory it was as if putting Dumbledore in check. For once Harry remembered his friendships, his feelings for R, then ass the fact he had been practically mind raped by some people who were suppose to have been his friends then it would be over. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione they would all be in check mate and the giant game of chess would come to a dramatic end. He just had to keep the pawns off Harry and allow the check to run through as long as possible.


	20. Kidnapping, Kill Orders, and Skipping?

Chapter 20: Kidnapping, Kill Order, and Skipping?

Harry was sitting in detention a week later the twins were with him and were discussing something between themselves so he simply looked down at the memories he had remembered, and the ones he had been able to locate as fake. When he looked up he looked at Theo and asked, "Who is R?" which made the teen choke to the tea he had been drinking, "You alright?"

"Yeah just…why did you ask about him?" Theo asked rubbing his throat since his friend had not once mentioned R in all their memory sessions, even after he read all the letters. Well not since the first memory session when Tom was actually there as well.

"Well, did I figure out who he was before?" Harry asked, getting a shake of the head he sighed, Blaise, Draco and Severus were working on a potion down a ways so they did not hear him, "Thought not," he sighed and went back to writing, he found if he just wrote randomly then he would normally remember something. So far he had not written anything to trigger a memory until he heard the twins mention roses, and then he wrote down blue rose and froze as his eyes went glassy.

Theo summoned a headache reliever for him so Harry drank that down as soon as possible and he clutched at something under his shirt, remembering the pendant that had been a present from R he watched as Harry pulled it out to gaze at it, "Have new meaning for you now?" getting a nod he smiled softly, it was obvious to him, if not to everyone, that even with his memory missing Harry was falling for R.

"I thought it was just a trinket or something I got during the time my mind was messed with, beautiful but meaningless to me otherwise," Harry said which drew the twins to look at him, "But it's not meaningless, someone who cares for me very deeply sent this to me."

Fred and George shared a look, they had not told anyone, not even their lovely little brother. Then they vanished away into the floo to make sure they could get through with their plan, they ended up at Lucius's parlor and grabbed the man and flooed off again to about forty different places. They had to make sure he would not find a way to leave or escape they needed to talk with him. Seeing that lost puppy love look in those green eyes made them want to find out who R was so as to be able to deem whether or not the man was worthy of their little brother.

Harry paused and looked around suddenly before drawing the attention onto himself when he stood up the chair clanging loudly to the floor from the force of him standing up so quickly, "Where did the twins go?" he asked looking around before seeing the floo powder tipped over, "Idiots, what the hell are they doing now?" he grabbed up his seat and sat down, obviously annoyed, before going back to writing while saying, "Don't stare at me."

Draco moved and sat next to Harry while Blaise and Severus also both walked over to stand behind Theo, "So…what are they doing?" Draco asked carefully since the teen was obviously annoyed with the twins, "Well?"

"Ten to one they kidnapped your father," Harry said which a quick look up to see their faces, his words had them paling out drastically, "No worries they'll not hurt him, I remember that well enough," again they blinked and he ended up saying something that had all of them thinking he was perfect for the Dark Lord, "They are not to kill without my direct permission, could cause problems, and they follow orders quite well, and I gave them no kill orders on your father."

Theo had to know, "Have you ever given the kill order?" he got no response and asked, "Harry?"

"I don't remember," Harry answered smoothly before checking the time, "Would you look at that my detention is over, well bye," and he left the room leaving four confuse and slightly frightened men behind him as he practically skipped out of the room.


	21. Crazy Shack

Chapter Twenty One: Crazy Shack

The next Hogsmeade weekend Harry took all of them to the Shrieking Shack since Draco got a letter in the mail from his father claiming the man was coming, as were the twins and Tom. So when the four outsiders entered the building they saw Blaise and Draco discussing Christmas and where they were taking Harry. Theo was snapping at them saying Harry was doing whatever he wanted and the two should bugger off. The most shocking thing for the four was the fact Harry and Severus were sitting on some plush looking chairs, drinking tea and talking in a civil tone.

"Um…Harry?" the twins said, getting glanced at they tilted their heads, "What's going on?"

"I am ignoring the idiots and having a discussion with my Professor about my last essay," Harry answered before summoning four more chairs which made them sit down, Lucius and Tom sat as well.

"Since when have you two ever gotten along?" Tom asked curiously looking between them wondering if Severus had put a spell on his love or not.

"He is refusing to acknowledge you at the moment," Theo said glancing at the man, "Says until he finds a memory proving that you're a friendly-"

"We trust him," the twins declared suddenly which made Harry turn and tilt his head before they smiled brilliantly; "We got dirt, the fun kind to!"

"On him?" Harry asked pointing at Tom, getting double nods he blinked a few times unable to believe they had done what he could not, "How in the hell did you manage that? I've been trying for years! - What is it?" he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Sorry little brother-," Fred patted Harry on the shoulder as he spoke.

"Until you give us a copy of that book-," George started to say as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"We're telling you nothing," they finished which made Harry pout cutely, "Book?"

"Not on your lives," Harry said before turning to answer Tom's question, "We do not get along but between the arguing moronic twits and my Potions Professor he was the better choice for conversation. Anyone hungry? I'm starving."

"The kitchen doesn't work," Draco pointed out which made Harry roll his eyes. They had explored the place thoroughly once actually inside, the bathrooms worked but the kitchen stove and other appliances had been destroyed by what they had been informed was a werewolf.

"Forge, Gred take orders," Harry said and the two pulled out paper and a quill, "I want a hamburger, crisps, and a butterbeer."

"Cheeseburger no onions, fries and a cola," Theo called realizing what harry was doing.

"Pizza," Draco and Blaise said at the same time, "And Butterbeer."

"Steak salad, ranch on the side," Severus said calmly eyeing the twins with a look promising pain should they screw with his food.

Lucius thought about it a minute before he said, "A hamburger actually sounds really nice," he would drink tea since it was already there.

"Just crisps," Tom said and the twins wrote that down as well.

"Two hamburgers, two crisps, three Butterbeers, a cola, a steak salad ranch on side, a fry, a cheeseburger no onions and one whole pizza to be split for two," they read off together, getting a bunch of nods they held their hands out and while everyone began looking for money Harry simply handed them a card.

"Don't forget get food as well you two," Harry sighed and they each kissed his cheek and took off giddy as can be. He was about to say something else when he saw the confused looks on the adults face, while the other students seemed fine with him paying. Even if he did hear Theo muttering about paying him back.

"Um…thank you?" Lucius said in shock, "We could have paid for our own meals."

"You all are helping me remember my life," Harry pointed out as he began to write randomly again, "Getting lunch is the least I can…" yet the quill dropped as he remembered something, he had a bad reaction to this memory though it was as if something knocked into him and caused his body to slump as it knocked him out.

"Harry!" Theo was the first at his side checking his pulse and vitals he let out a breath when those eyes fluttered open a minute later, "What was that?"

"Um…did we have a conversation about the war by the lake after I yelled at Ron?" Harry asked getting a nod he nodded as well, "Oh that memory hurts," when Severus handed him the potion he drank it and sat up wincing.

"I believe when the memories are connecting to the current standing of the war or anything about it you'll have stronger reactions," Tom said which got a 'no shit Sherlock' look from Harry, "Just trying to be helpful."

As soon as Harry was sitting properly Draco hand him the memory book so he could write it all down, he wrote for a long time. When the twins came back with the food they saw him, he was on about the third page of the one memory. Yet the smell of food made Harry's head lift even as his hand kept writing, "You got wings as well?" getting a nod he grinned brilliantly, "Perfect, make me a plate," then he went back to writing focused.

"What did you remember?" Fred asked as George was busy dishing out everyone's food, he was busy getting Harry's order and a sampler of wings set up for the green eyed devil.

"Hmm…oh that Theo initially became my friend under orders from Tommy boy here," Tom blinked as he was referred by Tommy boy, he wanted to feel insulted but could not really find it in him to get mad at the teen, "But has since then he has decided we're actually good at being friends, shocking I know, and is willing to make sure I know who he is should we ever fight stopping me from killing him on accident," Harry said setting the book aside and taking the plate and butterbeer, "Do you two remember what we discussed last month?" getting two nods he smiled wickedly, "Activate it."

"Wicked," and they went to leave but Harry threw a chicken leg bone at them, "Oh yeah lunch first, evil doomsday device later," and they sat down for their meals.


	22. Foot First

Chapter 22: Foot First

The evil doomsday device proved to be something highly amusing and vengeful, the twins activated it two days after the Shrieking Shack Memory Meeting. They snuck into the school and set about ten thousand tiny marble sized balls lose. The balls zipped into the shadows and armed themselves, every time some said any of the ridicules terms they had for Tom the ball would attach to them and they would get randomly shocked for an hour.

That was only phase one, phase two would happen the following day. Severus paused as he saw Harry sitting on the stairs during a free period. It was a rare moment when the teen was not being bombarded with questions from the hovering lions, he was curious as to how Harry slipped away from them. He was about to approach but saw the headmaster, so he just passed the teen as he went up the stairs snarling low in his throat a bit.

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore said sitting next to the teen, "What are you doing out here?" it was uncommon for anyone to sit on the stairs since they moved often.

"Well my foot fell through this step here," Harry said motioning down his foot was stuck in the step below him, "Some silly student knocked into me screaming about be zapped and I stepped on the wrong step. I've just been waiting for classes to let out so I might be freed."

"Ah yes the steps do tend to release their victims after the classes are let out, I believe they were designed to catch the naughty students," Dumbledore said not seeing Theo peek around a corner looking for Harry, "Now classes don't get out for twenty minutes are you planning on sitting here doing nothing that whole time."

"Well I was thinking," Harry said shrugging his shoulders some.

"What about my boy?" Dumbledore asked curiously, he knew he could study Harry some while the teen was trapped in one place.

"Hmm, oh well I have a potions essay due tomorrow and I haven't finished it," Harry said calmly, "I need ten inches still, so I've been thinking of what else I could write for it. I might rewrite the whole thin tonight and add a bit more about just what Mandrake is and the history of it before getting into the actual potion details."

"That's what you've been thinking about?" Dumbledore asked confused, normally Harry would have been thinking about other things first.

"Well I also was thinking about the creepy Slytherins that have taken to following me and spewing outrageous lies but eh, that just made me angry so then I started to think about the upcoming Quittditch game, but since it's against Slytherins that put me back on track with my first line of thought," Harry said calmly before tilting his head some, "Then I realized if I was going to do nothing but think about Slytherins I might as well do it in a way that was productive, thus potions came to mind."

"Oh…that makes sense," Dumbledore said smiling some before patting Harry's arm, "Don't let them get to you my boy," getting a nod he left the teen on his own.

Theo crept over and handed Harry a drink, he had known Harry was stuck and had gone to get him something to drink, "You're getting good at lying."

"Theo I've no idea what you mean," Harry said drinking some of the pumpkin juice he sighed, "Me lie yeah right," getting a chuckle he sighed and leaned against his friend, "So I remembered something last night," Theo looked at him and he smiled some, "I was rereading R's letters and realized I've been in love."

"Really?' Theo asked smiling happily, "That's wonderful."

"Now scat before someone's sees us," Harry said and got a ruffle of the hair before his friend darted off, he had been thinking over the letters while locked in his curtains the night before and he had been overcome with an overwhelming sense of giddiness as he read. Then he realized the fact the letters themselves, the way the words curved slightly it was making a knot in his stomach he was falling in love. The feeling felt familiar then he realized he had been in love with R for a while but unsure of how to convey his feelings.

As soon as his foot was free he started down the stairs to his potions class since that is what he had next, he walked in drinking the pumpkin juice still but banished it when he sat down. Ron instantly seemed to latch to his side as if him being alone for so long was a bad thing. Glancing at the board he went to work unable to get the giddy feeling from his chest since he kept trying to figure out who R was.

Severus noticed Harry had a goofy smile as did most everyone else but no one wanted to call the teen on it, that is until finally Ron in his stupidity asked, "Why you smiling like an idiot? It's annoying and makes you look retarded," which made Harry's eyes harden so quickly the redhead squeaked and Severus bit his tongue to keep from smirking

"I am smiling because I happen to be in a good mood, if you have a problem with me being happy then you're not a very good friend now are you!" Harry practically snarled voice dripping venom, when Ron's face went red in anger the dark haired teen simply crossed his arms, "Really?" that made Ron pale and sit back down, going towards the door he paused and glanced at Severus, "Detention tonight say seven?"

"Make it eight," Severus sighed and the teen stepped out slamming the door loud enough that the cauldrons rocked a bit, he spent the rest of the class dealing with randomly electrocuted students and an angry Weasley.

"You really stepped in it this time Weasley," Draco drawled out near the end of class which made every single student laugh except for Ron and Hermione who just glared at him.

"He looked really angry," Blaise murmured before turning to Theo, "Dinner in the kitchens tonight?" getting a nod he nodded as well, "Good let's avoid the temper of the Lion's for at least one night."

"Oh I thought you were asking if he would be in the kitchen tonight," Theo said blinking some, "No we're eating in the Great Hall, Harry will be in the kitchen much smaller bad idea to corner ourselves with him when he's this angry."

"I'll warn the others," Draco said and he turned to Pansy to give orders, she would spread it that Harry was in a very bad mood, when she murmured how bad he blinked and said a little louder, "I think I'd rather face a pissed off Dark Lord at the moment then Potter."

"Yikes," Pansy said before turning to whisper something to someone else, and by dinner it was common knowledge that Ron had pissed Harry off when the other teen had been quite happy. Dumbledore frowned some before going to the kitchen to find the teen, yet Pansy stood there filing her nails, "Sorry Headmaster but that rooms not safe at the moment."

"I think I can handle a student's temper tantrum," Dumbledore said before going in, yet he stepped right back out covered in eggs, "Or not," he had walked in said 'calm down' and Harry had whipped around glaring at him some and half a dozen eggs levitated up and splattered across his face.

"Told you," Pansy said before seeing to third year Ravenclaws, "Potters in there," and they squeaked and ran away.

"Seems Ronald is ankle deep in this mess," Dumbledore sighed before going to find one of the few people who knew how to calm Harry's temper, half an hour later he had Remus Lupin in front of the kitchen and saw it was now Draco, "Mr. Malfoy where did Miss. Parkinson go?"

"She went to get dinner before time runs out, I was done so they decided I was to keep students from entering the kitchen," Draco said reading a book, before he looked up and saw Remus Lupin, "Oh good you can fix him and I won't have to worry about tracking him through the castle warning students all night."

Walking in Remus saw harry sitting drinking tea and looking annoyed, but calmer than what he expected, "Cub?" getting glanced at he got a smile, "Want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure thing Moony," Harry waved his wand cleaning the mess he had made, setting his cup down he thanked the house elves and exited with Remus.

As they walked off Draco sighed and stood up to leave murmuring about having to inform the rest of the school the Potter Panic was over now.

On their walk Harry and Remus were quiet for a long time, finally the werewolf asked, "What set you off this time?" the teen had only had four break downs during school, the biggest had been when Sirius was killed, before that it had been when he had to enter the tournament, when Cedric was killed and when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.

"I was actually happy…the happiest I've been since Sirius…and Ron said in that voice he gets when he thinks he's better than me," Harry started getting a nod meaning Remus knew the tone he sighed, "He said something about having a stupid smile on my face."

"Ah, so why were you so happy?" Remus asked as they settled down by the lake.

"I'm in love," Harry said which made the werewolf chuckle; "Only problem is I don't know who exactly I love."

"You lost me," Remus said confusion written across his face.

"Well…here," Harry pulled out one of the letters, "How is it possible to fall in love with someone through letters alone?"

"Easy it means you jumped in feet first following what your heart tells you feels right," Remus handed the letter back and hugged his cub tightly before smiling some, "I'm so happy your happy, and don't let Ron's stupid comments get to you Harry. You're so much better than him."

"Thank you Moony," Harry whispered before the man tapped him on the head, "Hmm?"

"You wouldn't happen to know why students have been getting shocked all day would you?" Remus asked which made Harry's eyes go wide and innocent like, "Cub what did you do?"

"I swear I did nothing…directly," Harry said batting his lashes some before getting tickled some, "Stay with me tonight and see what else happens tomorrow the Marauder in you will love it."


	23. Nightmares or Sweet Dreams?

Chapter 23: Nightmares or Sweet Dreams?

The next morning Harry and Remus were walking around discussing the love letters, Dumbledore had allowed it believing if Harry acted odd at all the werewolf would tell him. He was unaware of just where Remus's loyalties actually were. A student came screaming from the castle that the Dark Lord was in her room, and the teachers all went their instantly. Soon half the students were having delusions and panicking about Dark lords and Deatheaters.

"And that my dear Moony is part two, wait for part three later," Harry giggled and he started for the Whomping Willow, "Come on I want you to meet some … well I'm not sure yet," and he took him to the Shrieking Shack, Draco and the other students were waiting already. Lucius and the twins were there as well, when they came in the passage way is when Tom flooed in, "Perfect timing, boys look who came for a visit!"

"Moony!" the twins screamed and threw themselves at him to hug him tightly, "Wait…did Harry have a melt down?"

"Oh yeah," Draco said sitting down next to his father.

"Weasley insulted his happiness, and Harry went nuts," Blaise said eating a cookie.

"Had to keep him quarantined in the kitchen to keep others from being hurt," Theo finished before holding a tray of cookies out, "Peanut butter," which made Harry dart over he loved peanut butter cookies.

"Um Cub?" Remus said getting glanced at and a cookie held up he rolled his eyes, "No keep your cookie, and mind explaining entirely before I have a meltdown myself?"

Swallowing the bite in his mouth Harry summed up everything easily, "Well apparently being friends with snakes is bad so Dumbledore had my so called friends put the whammy on my mind, these are the people helping me unlock my memories so I can rip the old coot a new one," then he ate another cookie.

"Oh…" Remus said before sitting in a chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Are they part of the reason students think Deatheaters are attacking them?"

"Nope was my design, gave it to the twins, nightmare balls is what they're called," Harry said before chuckling, "It only gets worse."

"That…is such a Marauder move…I feel oddly proud," Remus said startled some, "How long do they last? Any damage – why that nightmare?"

"Um about a full day, not sure this is the first time testing them, and I picked that nightmare to mess with the goat," Harry said before dropping into a seat legs going over the side easily, "have you caught on to the fact he's pissed me off?"

"Yeah I might have picked up on that," Remus said before looking at Tom, "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm just here on behalf of Harry's admirer," Tom said trying a cookie they were surprisingly good.

"He's Voldemort we call him Tom," the twins said quickly before seeing Remus pale, "Now no worries Moony we promise Harry didn't sell his soul."

"Why would I…oh no Moony no worries promise, this madness is my own swear," Harry said which made Remus break out laughing, "Well that was easy enough…" pulling something from his pocket he murmured, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and the twins smirked, "Well chaos is still rampaging, no one's bothered looking for me it seems since search parties are not out yet."

"Good thing too," Theo laughed, "We might be in a bit of trouble if the Headmaster found out what we were doing, any memories to report?"

Tinting pink Harry stuck his tongue out and turned around to start writing away to trigger a memory. Everyone turned to Theo who just chuckled and shrugged as if he knew nothing about what made Harry tint pink. Remus watched carefully as his Cub began pacing, he followed like a lost puppy wanting to help him in any way he could. When Harry paused suddenly he got glanced at and blinked right back before Harry turned and stared at him for a long moment.

"Mind magic, who do we know who enjoys breaking binds and happens to be overly loyal to me due to brother bonds?" Harry asked which made Remus and the twins all smile, "How long?"

"A week at the latest, I'll have to fetch him personal since letters can be intercepted much to easily," Remus said rubbing his chin some in thought, "so that means no more Meetings until I send word with the twins that I've got him, can you do that Cub?"

"Not meet up with Theo who is my best friend I'm not sure," Harry said tapping his finger to his cheek a few times, "But the others sure I can ditch them for a bit, we'll have detentions together anyways."

"Snape's in on this too?" Remus asked, getting a nod he nodded as well, "Good I can trust him to keep Dumbledore from mind raping you again, Fred George follow me," and he flooed out the twins following him quickly.

"Well it seems this is over for now," Tom said before pausing and handing a letter to Harry, the teens eyes softened dramatically as he took the letter, "He sends his love," which made Harry smile at him, "Goodbye," it broke him a bit to leave the teen when he looked like that but he had to leave and once at the Manor with Lucius he said, "I need brandy," and dragged his follower off for a drink.

Once back at school Theo was smiling as Harry seemed to drift about with his goofy smile again, they huddled into an alcove with the other two keeping watch as Harry opened the newest letter:

'_My Reason for Living,_

_I've been told you are unlocking your memories and that you are keeping a low profile while Meeting your true friends. How can I express how happy I am without sounding like a love sick teenager I ask you? I haven't been able to think of a way but in saying how much I love you and that I can only hope my love is conveyed in all my letters. We were so close to meeting and now I have been feeling as if you are even further then before the letters, now I know you are stepping into my arms again. I one day will hold you close promising you everything and kissing your sweet lips, even if I have to wait ten years, a hundred years even. My heart is yours for the taking my angel, I hope your memories allow you to know this as a fact._

_Only Yours R'_

Harry held the letter to his chest closing his eyes and basking in the love the letter held, Theo smiled as he watched him and they both broke into laughter as a students went screaming past their hiding spot about Voldemort wanting to braid her hair.


	24. Unlocking the Puppet Master

Chapter 24: Unlocking the Puppet Master

When the twins burst into Malfoy Manor sporting bruises and grinning stupidly as they grabbed Lucius and Tom to portkey directly into the Shack; effectively shocking the hell out of a dozen Deatheaters. Remus stood with the students as they showed up and Tom saw someone was holding Harry tightly and spinning rapidly around and around as if it was perfectly normal to act so crazy. Tom felt his heart clutching as he saw how happy Harry was with the other male. As soon as the spinning stopped they realized who the man was that had been spinning Harry so rapidly, Bill Weasley.

"So Remus said you were in trouble and in such a way only I could help?" he asked which made Harry nod and snuggle into his arms, "Well let's have a look."

"No questions?" Harry asked motioning around as the Potion Professor walked in holding a hand full of headache relieving potions, "About present company?"

"All my answers are in your head anyways," Bill chuckled before lifting Harry and setting him on the sofa and tilting his head, "Now relax, let me see what is wrong and then we'll try and figure out how to handle the issues deal?"

"Sure," Harry grinned and settled back he felt the pressure as Bill entered his mind and began to poke around. He could see Bill moving about his mind looking for something, when the redhead found the trunk and began to prod it with his foot he could tell Bill was getting angry. After about ten minutes he felt dizzy when Bill exited his mind and Severus handed him a potion. Downing it he saw Bill instantly begin pacing, "Bill?"

"Ron had something to do with this?" Bill asked, which made everyone nod, "I'm going to kill that little bastard those were my private seals!" getting blinked at he dropped back in front of Harry and tilted his head to say calmly, "I know how to fix this but it may hurt since it was meant to lock away memories permanently. The fact you've gotten any at all is amazing," getting as blink he sighed, "You have to eat; if your stomach is empty you'll probably pass out."

"On it!" the twins darted out of the Shack without taking orders.

"I never got my card back from them…wonder if I'm broke yet," Harry mumbled which made the students and Bill laugh, Remus just shook his head for a few minutes.

"Cub why don't you rest a bit," Remus said nudging Harry's arm, "You'll need your rest if what I suspect is true."

"And what's that?" Lucius asked curious about what in the world Harry would need to be rested for, it was not like they were about to go into battle.

"That Harry will want to kill the Headmaster," Bill answered as he tucked Harry close and lay with him, "At least rest your eyes," getting snuggled against, he began petting at his hair, "I need to make sure I'm rested well enough to keep you sane when you try to commit murder."

"Mm kay," Harry mumbled as he began to fall asleep, he only woke as he smelt food. Opening his eyes he saw Theo waving a box of wings under his nose, "Mine?" getting a nod he took the box, sat up and began to eat happily.

"Okay you two rats give me his card right now," Bill held his hand out and they handed the card back and he smiled at them in an almost threatening way, "So how much did you spend?"

"Err…we only bought his Christmas present, and the food obviously," they said shifting from foot to foot, "We would never spend his money without his consent, besides his gift of course but he gets to keep it anyways so…please don't kill us."

"I would never kill you two," Bill assured them before seeing Harry had eaten the entire box of wings, "Hungry were you?"

"Excited, now whammy my mind," Harry said turning to look at Bill, "Well?"

"Kiddo it will take three or four attempts before I get the locks undone, it would have taken more had you're oddly arranged mind self not been picking the locks," Bill chuckled before turning to Severus, "Since you will see him more than me or Remus I need you to make sure if he faints he is not checked over by the Headmaster."

"Wait why would I-" Harry started to ask but Bill pierced his mind, it was an odd intrusion as if someone was pulling his hair really tightly and whispering his own memories in his ear, as soon as he was free from it he blinked a few times, "I remember nothing more than I did before you came here."

"Well I have set about nine locks to open at three hour intervals, so your mind doesn't split do to overloading your senses," Bill said ruffling his hair some, "Thus you might faint when the memories hit you."

"Oh I see," Harry said before asking, "I did get right?' getting a nod he frowned, "Then why am I so hungry?"

"Could it be the four hours of being zoned out while Bill tinkered with your mind?" Theo asked setting a sandwich and crisps in front of him, "I paid for this meal so eat up."

"Oh love you," Harry said as he took the food and settled down to start eating happy before he choked and asked, "Four hours?" getting a nod he turned to Bill, "That took four hours?" getting a nod he stood up, "That stupid device has worn off by now!"

"Meaning he'll notice we're missing," Theo said bolting up and grabbing Harry's arms, "Oh what do we do?"

"Um…why ask me?" Harry asked before getting a pointed look, "Fine hold on give me a second," he sat down on the floor as he began to scheme.

"Anyone else ever get an over giddy feeling when he starts to get that look in his eyes?" Fred asked which made George, Theo, Bill, Blaise, Draco and Remus nod, "Good at least I'm not the only one."

"You realize he reminds me of Mob boss or Evil Prince when he gets like this," Lucius pointed out to Tom and Severus, "Someone should warn R that the kid is a strategic genius."

"He knows," Tom said watching as Harry seemed to draw a map out in his head.

Dropping to the floor Harry stated, "Remus you will go to the school and inform Dumbledore that you took me into Hogsmeade to see the twins since according to some of what I've been saying it seems I've been getting angrier with Ron," getting a nod he turned to Bill, "You were visiting the twins when they got the letter from Remus and are also trying to make me forgive him."

"Right and the snakes?" Bill asked motioning around them.

"In the forest collecting potion ingredients with the Potions Professor of course, for extra credit from all the detentions he had to give them for stalking me," Harry said sitting up he stretched a second before turning to Lucius, "You and Tom should vanish," getting a nod he watched them leave and turned to the others, "Well what are you guys waiting for!" and everyone split off to do what they were supposed to do.


	25. Mischief Managed

Chapter 25: Mischief Managed

The first memory attack happened during a Charms class and Harry just swayed and fainted dead away, he was rushed to the Infirmary and Madam Promphey was trying to rouse him when Severus came in under guise of bringing in supplies. Blaise had rushed down to inform him Harry had fainted since Draco and Theo were under watch all the time, Theo for having been Harry's closest friend in Slytherin and Draco for being his rival. Blaise was now the underdog in the Headmasters eyes and it was easy for him to get about.

Setting the box of potions down Severus walked over and asked, "What happened to the idiot boy this time?" after he was informed he had simply fainted he rolled his eyes, "Attention seeking brat," and he grabbed a headache potion and handed it to her, the coloring was spot on for the potion she would have given him for the impact, "Maybe the impact will have straightened out his brain," and he left the room.

Harry came out of it about an hour later and blinked at the Headmaster who was gazing down at him, "Hello sir," sitting up he was handed a potion and drank it without question.

"Harry you fainted in class today…is something the matter my boy?" Dumbledore asked wondering if he had to strength the locks on the teens mind even more.

"Well I haven't been sleeping the greatest, I probably just have been overdoing it," Harry said before asking, "Has Hermione been up recently…or Ron?" he added as an afterthought, to make it seem like he was trying to do as the twins and Bill had 'suggested' and be friends with Ron again as to make it seem like he was still there little golden boy.

"You've not been permitted to have visitors since we could find no cause for you to faint," The Headmaster said kindly patting his hand, "I'm sure they are worried, now if your certain it was just exhaustion I think we can let you go back to them…but do try and sleep more my dear boy."

"Of course Sir," Harry said smiling as he got up he grabbed up his bag and headed out he raced off, disappearing down a tunnel before the Headmaster could keep an eye on him. Sliding down he dropped out directly in front of the Potions classroom, he scared the hell out of Draco as he seemed to step out of the wall, "Hey Malfoy you seen Theo around?"

"He's inside," Draco said before asking, "How'd you do that?"

"Oh I'll show you inside," Harry said and dragged him in as well before seeing Theo and Blaise both getting an actual extra lesson, "Can you guys take a break?"

"Harry are you alright?' Theo asked getting a nod he saw the paper Harry always had with him and blinked, "What is that?"

"A parchment which insults people," Severus said remembering it.

"Not quite," Harry said before setting it down and sitting as they came to look at it, "This is one of my tools of success, as it was for the twins and my Father and his friends," getting Severus to curl his lip in a sneer he rolled his eyes, "Me showing you this personally will have him rolling over in the grave," that made the nasty comment die on his tongue before it had the chance to come out.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked sitting down as well excited as were the others.

"First everyone must swear never to let anyone else know about this parchment," Harry said seriously, getting them all to swear it he placed his wand to the paper and cleared his throat, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and he watched their expressions as the map began to take shape before them. Draco's eyes got huge, Blaise's jaw dropped, Theo blinked a couple times and Severus seemed dumbfounded, "This is the Marauders map, made by Messer's Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs."

"Where did you get this?" Severus asked amazed as he saw the five of them standing in the room and marked by their names, "Who made it?"

"Well I just told you think about it," Harry said sitting back and crossing his arms waiting for the reactions he knew were coming.

"Moony is Remus," Theo pointed out smiling some, "Because he's a werewolf right?"

"Correct," Harry said smiling some.

"Wormtail is that Peter Pettigrew rat the Dark Lord has," Draco said in distaste.

"Also correct," Harry said before seeing Severus's eyes narrow at the map, "Professor?"

"Black helped make this?" Severus asked as he realized why Padfoot sounded familiar, it was that mans blasted nickname, "That ruddy mutt was Padfoot, I should have known."

"That leaves Prongs as your Father," Blaise said before frowning, "Why did he have that name?" the next thing he knew Harry was casting a Patronus, "Wicked stag."

"That's Prongs," Harry said as the stag butted his head fondly, "My Dad's animagus form was a stag, him Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew became illegal animagus to run with Remus during his transformations."

"And why did they make this map?" Severus asked trying to keep his tongue in check since he knew the Marauders were a sore subject with the teen since one had betrayed the others and now only one true member was alive.

"Mischief of course," Harry laughed before grinning at the three, "So what do you three think?"

"About what?" Theo asked before getting a grin from him.

"No, no, a million times no," Severus said shaking his head, "I cannot condone this."

"You'll allow us to run off and play house with a mass murderer but this you forbid?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow in perfect Malfoy fashion which made Draco smirk some.

"Yes it's crazy, you four could get seriously hurt and-" Severus started but stopped when Harry's eyes darted towards the map and the green eyed teen snagged the map, his back and dropped to roll into the Ingredients cabinet just as the Headmaster came in, "Hello Headmaster what brings you down to the Dungeons at this late hour?"

"Have you seen Harry today?" Dumbledore asked, he had searched the tower and the regular haunts, then on a whim decided to check the dungeons to make sure he was not down there getting into trouble.

"Potter yes he was in the Hospital wing, fainted," Severus said with a drawl, when he said faint Draco snickered and Theo and Blaise bit their lips to keep from laughing, "Why has he run off?"

"Yes Severus he's run off and I have no idea where he's hiding out," Dumbledore said before hearing a creek, going over he tapped the door which Harry had darted behind, "IS someone in there?"

"The Castle is old it's just the wood and stones settling," Severus said heart rate jumping when the old man opened the door, looking as well he saw nothing, "See told you."

"Hmm, alright if you see Harry let me know," Dumbledore said before leaving the room and the dungeons in general.

"Harry?" Theo hissed quietly at the room, "Where'd you go?" yet he squeaked as a shelf spun and Harry was standing in front of them, "What the…"

"The castle is full of hidey holes," Harry grinned before coughing some, "Never had to use that one before quite dusty."

"What creaked?" Severus asked since the shelf swinging had been soundless.

"I bumped a shelf," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Now back on topic about becoming animagus."

"I'm in," Theo said grinning brilliantly at his friend, "But what brought this on?"

"Well I remembered everything up until the Helios pecked you twice," Harry said chuckling some, "I can't believe I let R's own messenger decide what was best for me."

"Well nothing else worked, flipping a coin, guessing a number;" Theo muttered before turning to Draco and Blaise, "So want to become illegal animagus with Harry and me?"

"Of course," they said at the same time and all four laughed as Severus groaned.


	26. Voldie Doll

Chapter 26: Voldie Doll

During the next impromptu meeting for the group was a week after Harry fainted the first time, he fainted twice after that but remembered very little more but just small details of what he had already remembered. So Bill, Remus and the twins came in through the front door while Lucius and Tom flooed over to see Harry, Theo, Draco and Blaise having an argument with Severus.

"It's our lives!" Harry snapped him and Severus were about an inch away from each other yelling and snarling, "You have no say!"

"I am your Professor and you will obey me!" Severus growled back, Draco and Blaise huffed at him while Theo made a childish face, "See your still children! This is much too dangerous for children to attempt!"

"Three of us are Slytherins," Theo snarled, "You say we mature faster than most the other houses thus how can we be childish?"

"He's a Gryffindor," Severus shouted, "They are known for getting in trouble."

"Are we on that again? What will it take for you to get over me being a Gryffindor?" Harry snapped before getting a narrowed eyed look, "You know what-" he kicked Severus hard in the leg knocking him down to one knee, "Now I have the high ground and you will listen to me for once in your miserable little life, you may be our Professor but you are not setting a good example to follow thus you have no say in what we do whether it be illegal or not!"

"Why you-" Severus went to say something but Harry glared suddenly, with the glasses gone for the Meeting they were ten times as intense.

"Don't even start," Harry growled, "Me saying butt out on this is not a sign of disrespect, on the contrary I respect you a hell of a lot more than you might believe but I am sick and tired of people telling me they know what is best for me. I have been taking care of myself for years, now will you please just stay quiet about the subject and let us at least try?"

"Don't ever kick me again and I'll stay out of it," Severus said as he got up and sat down obviously defeated but it did not show on his face.

"You…one week, it took one week to get him to agree," Draco laughed before dropping into a seat, "It took me three weeks to get him to agree to allowing food in the common area."

"Well dear Draco you went about that backhanded and the obvious Slytherin way, I can only do that for so long before facing the problem head on and out stubborning him," Harry said before dropping into a seat and smiling as the twins each instantly went to do things for him, Fred summoned a foot stool while George made him a cup of tea.

"You trained the twins," Bill chuckled before sitting on the ground and stretching his long legs out, "How's the memory?"

"Awesome, he can remember a whole portion of memories now without the annoying breaks in between," Theo said excited, "He remembers up until a decision to meet R, which might I say was a large step in our friendship as well."

"Harry you shouldn't train your friends," Remus sighed, "If you insist on them learning something at least teach them how to fight as scrappy as you do."

"Boys get him," Harry said and the twins attacked Remus, five minutes later the werewolf was hog tied and Harry just smiled, "I did that already Moony."

"So what was that fight about?" Lucius asked changing the subject, "What are you four trying to do that's illegal?"

"Become animagus," Draco said before pointing at Remus, "His fault!"

"My fault how can that be…Cub you didn't," Remus said getting a sheepish look he huffed and blew hair from his face, "I told you only Marauders may know that secret!"

"And I never was a Marauder just the son of one," Harry argued when Remus went to say something else he held up a hand stopping him, "Yours was a group of four, Since I inherited it I picked three others to join me and Severus since we do need a place to practice and once this memory thing is fixed up we can meet up for that instead of this."

"I…damn that's a good point," Remus said before looking at Bill, "Untie me?" so Bill chuckled and began to untie him.

"I should become a lawyer," Harry chuckled before looking at Draco, "Do wizards have lawyers?" getting a nod he tapped his chin, "I should have known that…hmm…"

"We'll teach you all about our world no worries," Blaise said which made Harry grin some.

"Harry did you eat and rest?" Bill asked as he approached his little brother, getting a nod he sat on the foot stool and said calmly, "Now I'm going to review the memories that came forth and then unlock a few more, not as many as before since it seems to be coming so much easier than I thought to you, I'm almost afraid at what I am going to see," getting an impish grin he sighed, "Head back."

The others watched as Bill went in and began reviewing memories, it only took a few minutes before he exited and blinked before bursting out into laughter. Harry was laughing as well since they had viewed some of the crazy stuff he got up to with Theo at his side, "Well?" Theo asked wondering why they seemed to find something so funny.

"You are officially my favorite Slytherin," Bill said wiping happy tears from his eyes from the laughter, "In my time if any lion had dared do half of what Harry has done to you and the others they would have been found beaten and afraid of everything," he turned to Harry, "You do get away with a lot from other houses, how is that by the way?"

"I'm very lovable," harry said batting his lashes, "House cat you know I just roll over and purr, tends to do the trick."

"Right and your kitty claws have nothing to do with it," Theo chuckled.

"Is there a reason we are here?" Lucius asked Tom who nodded, "And that reason is?"

"We are to tell R his progress so he stops worrying," Tom said with a sigh, "Besides do you have anything better to do?" getting a shrug he rolled his eyes, "It won't kill you to spend time with your son and his friends."

"Hey who are you?" Bill asked which made Remus sigh, and Harry chuckle, the twins grinned evilly, "Uh guys…"

"Harry's got his own Voldie doll!" The twins said dancing around Tom and grinning some, "Though this is a much more pleasing wrapping then the older model."

"Potter I never swore not to kill your friends," Tom said watching as Harry simply pointed at his side and both twins went there mumbling apologies, "How do you do that? From my understanding not even their Mother has that kind of control."

"I'm their littlest brother who also happens to be their favorite," Harry said looking all innocent like.

"He's also got blackmail photos should we ever get to crazy," Fred mumbled, "Damn New York."

"Not my fault you idiots didn't think to pack cameras," Harry said before seeing Bill's confusion, "No worries I'll give you copies, even the one with me in it so you have a veto card to play on me."

"That'll work?" Bill asked getting a shrug he shrugged as well, "Worth a shot," and he sighed before grabbing his hands, "Now let's work on those – Did they say Voldie?" getting a nod he shook his head, "I'll focus on your memory then process that thought," and he went to unlocking the memories once again hoping to help his little brother and in the process he tried to figure out just what he was feeling about Harry being around so many Dark influences.


	27. Manor Trips

Chapter 27: Manor Trips

Sitting in Malfoy Manor Tom was trying to work out his entire war strategy so he could include Harry at his side without the teen having to actually do anything. He was sitting on one of the dining room chairs rocking back and forth on the back legs as he thought, his quill tapping the parchment in front of him. His followers had gotten use to a bit more laid back version of him since he had started writing the teenager, yet they still knew the taste of his curses quite well. Even with him dressing differently and acting a bit more human, not to mention his younger looks, every Deatheater knew he was still ruthless and in charge of their lives.

His musings were going quite well before he saw something that had his chair falling backwards as he looked up and Fred Weasley's face was about an inch from his own. Looking up from where he landed with a crash he saw George with the three Slytherin teens and Harry, "What are you all doing here?" he asked as he got up.

"Well we had been walking by looking for Father when Harry saw you and stopped to sketch," Draco drawled out some and it was true Harry was using Theo as a desk as the Slytherin was bent some so Harry could rest his sketch book on his back, "The students were given a free pass today for teacher conferences, Severus informed the twins and they snuck us out of Hogsmeade."

"Alright," Harry said blowing on the ink some before snapping the book closed, "Draco!" he grabbed the blond by the arm and said, "Find your father," and he pushed the young Malfoy heir away leaving the others with Tom.

"Oh, Harry remembered something he had apparently been thinking about since our tea with Lucius and the twins," Theo decided to explain, "And insisted we all come here to speak with Lucius right away before he forgot what-" yet a scream and thudding happened as if someone fell down the stairs, "Harry James Potter what did you do!?"

"Wormtail might need a Healer!" Harry called before snapping, "Move it Ferret!"

"Don't kill Deatheaters!" Theo called as he ran off.

"Alright," Blaise said crossing his arms and sighing, "Why was I dragged along on this adventure?"

"To keep us from dissecting Deatheaters," the twins said together before smiling and turning to look at Tom, "Can we?"

"No," Blaise said grabbing their ears in the same fashion as Harry since he had been taught how to have control over the idiots with that simple move, "Harry said no harming anyone unless he is in serious trouble, like loss of limb, life or virginity!"

Tom followed Blaise as he dragged the twins up to the study where Lucius was reading over some files Harry had put in front of him and he saw Draco and Theo writing up some more documents while Harry simply sipped tea and smiled, "Does Bill or Remus know what you're doing?" he asked the green eyed devil and he got a brilliant smile for that question.

"Bill thinks it was Remus's idea, and Remus thinks it was Bill's idea so they will yell at each other not actually listening for hours on end," Harry said before seeing Lucius pause, "Hmm what is it?"

"This says you'll open the Black and Potter fortunes to fund the company but you want me to run it…what is your game why not run it yourself?" Lucius asked wondering why the teen wanted him as the figure head of the company.

"I am a child in most everyone's eyes. They would look at this company as a child run business and expect nothing or actual use from me," Harry said sipping his tea before continuing, "You have a nice handle on the wizarding economy meaning people will take anything you do with a serious attitude," he paused and glanced at Tom again before asking, "What were you thinking about?"

"Battle plans," Tom lied before walking over and looking at the papers, "You want a magical youth center for students to learn basic spells, and customs of the wizarding world?"

"Yes I realized when I was having tea with Lucius a while ago that I knew nothing about Courting thus I doubt any of the others raised by muggles do either," Harry said before turning to see Lucius was signing the papers, "And it occurred to me to fund a program which would integrate magical ideas and spells into children before they start schooling. It will allow those in pureblood families and muggle raised to work together and maybe just maybe the rift will mend."

"He means the rift which is the lack of progress out world has made due to over half the muggleborn students going back to the muggle world and using magic to benefit them because they don't feel welcomed here," Theo said before handing Harry a paper, "How's that?"

"Hmm," Harry read it a few times before handing it to Tom who blinked at him, "This simply is a contract between us saying you will not interfere with the program in any negative aspects, meaning no sending Deatheaters to kill off the muggleborn students."

"Oh," Tom read it before grabbing the quill from Lucius and signing his name and handing it to Harry, "This sounds interesting…I wonder why no one's thought of it before."

"No one's been as brilliant as our Harry," Draco said before handing another paper to Harry, "This should work."

Harry read that one as well before turning to look at Blaise who was still holding the twins, "Release," as soon as he did he said to the twins, "Take this to Diagon Alley, duplicate and get the shop owners to sign and Blaise you do the same for Knockturn Alley," the three took the paper and took off, then he checked the time, "Hmm, this is going smoothly."

"Why do you need the-" Tom started to ask but as Harry stood to turn to speak he saw the teen faint and reached out to catch him quickly before he hurt himself, "What's happening?"

"Memories," Theo reminded before changing the two chairs into one sofa, "Just lay him down," as soon as Harry was laying down Theo went through his bag and pulled out a vial of the headache potion and set it next to his friend, "He'll come out of it soon enough."

"Nice catch though," Draco commented, "He normally goes down like a ton of bricks."

"Son of a …" Harry said covering his eyes before reaching out and feeling for his potion, finding it he drank it and sat up before blinking, "That's a sickening feeling," leaning his head into his hands he began thinking over everything before turning to look at Tom, "You showed up at my shopping trip with the others…I don't remember why but it does make me feel a bit better knowing you were in my past."

"You…you're alright with me being in your past?" Tom asked startled he had not expected that.

"Well yeah, as far as I know you are R's friend and he seems oddly protective about me," Harry said before turning and pointing at Draco, "By the way I need to invest in a gift for R Theo sucks with gifts, so we're going shopping," and he grabbed the young blond and was out the door.


	28. Into the Fold

Chapter 28: Into the Fold

During a Transfiguration class Harry had another memory attack, he passed out hard and McGonagall was quite concerned but Neville beat her to the rescue saying they had simply been studying late last night and he would take Harry to the Hospital Wing for a Pepper up. While in reality Neville took his friend back to the dorms and wrote a letter to the Slytherins he had seen his friend with and sighed as Harry made mumbled threats under his breath about Bill and headaches. So when the snakes arrived he quickly shuffled them up to his friend who was now hiding under the bed.

"Harry why in the world are you down there?" Neville asked confused, a mumbled noise made him blink and drop to sit near the bed, "Whose R and why are you so confused?"

Draco, Theo and Blaise blinked and sighed knowing they had to let Longbottom in on the secret of the letters if only to help their friend. Yet when Harry sat up and smacked his head off the bottom of the bed they heard the other teen curse loudly, "Son of a…" crawling out Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Harry why do you keep fainting and why are you friends with them now? Oh and whose R?" Neville asked which made his friend blink at him some, "What you're the best friend I have…of course I'm going to notice when things start changing around you, I thought for a while there that you were going to announce you're actually a Slytherin but then you seemed to get weird, no offense. Now your back to Harry and I'm a bit lost."

"Oh Nev…it's a long complicated and intricate story which I'm willing to tell you if you are as good of a friend as I think," Harry murmured before asking, "How much do you trust Ron?"

"I don't you know that," Neville sighed rolling his eyes before digging through his trunk and tossing his friend a headache reliever, "Here I think it might help."

"Love you!" Harry exclaimed as he drank it down happily not in the least minding the taste since he was so use to them, "Ah, much better. Now before I explain exactly what is going on please some one make sure no one is at the door."

Darting over Theo peeked out and checked for invisibilty spells, while Draco and Blaise made sure nothing in the room could record what was happening. Once everything was deemed good the snakes motioned at Harry to go ahead, "Alright Ron and Hermione locked my memories down," he said which made Neville blink and sit down, "Well you see all those letters I've been receiving are from someone who calls himself R, and he asked them to keep an eye on me and out of trouble. Well I befriended Theo, and Draco and Blaise just sort of fell in line with it…but I only remember some of our friendship and they are helping me figure it all out again."

"Sum up you have a secret admirer, befriended Slytherins, Ron and Hermione didn't like it and put the whammy on you?" Neville asked, which made the four nod, "So Bill is the one who figured out how to unlock your memories?"

"How did you know about Bill?" Harry asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I am not as stupid as people think Harry, you get this smile when around Bill or Remus is around. It's like your regular smile but softer," Neville said which made Harry blink, "Luna pointed it out to me."

"She would notice these things," Harry sighed before rubbing his face and asking, "Nev…we'll be friends no matter what I tell you right?"

"As long as you want to be my friend then yes," Neville smiled which made Harry smile softly before sighing and holding a hand out for him, taking his friends hand he was pulled down next to him on the floor.

"Alright," Harry sent out a small wave of magic which would make the conversation seem like they were talking about Harry fainting, "Alright for a while now I've been taking these three and meeting Bill, Remus, the twins, Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord in the Shrieking Shack."

"Why the last two?" Neville asked curiously.

"They know R, he sent them to me," Harry said which got a nod from his friend, "Everything good?" getting a nod he smiled some, "Now what did you say to McGonagall?"

"That we were up late studying," Neville smiled, "Everyone knows you help me study and that I normally need the help around this time of year-by the way can we have a study session soon? I haven't asked because you seemed busy."

"Oh Nev I'm so sorry, of course study session tonight I promise," Harry said and got hugged by his friend before he tapped his foot to his trunk, "Letters in there I know your curiosity is eating you up," and Neville jumped at the chance, yet he was cautious when approaching the trunk.

"It's a trunk, why do you look so contemplative?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Well I'm a bit of a coward, trunks scare me, will you open it please?" Neville asked which made the blond roll his eyes and open the latches before getting stunned and tied in a bow with a red ribbon the words thief were writing themselves over Draco's face, "That…was too easy."

"Dray got played by Longbottom!" Blaise fell over laughing while Theo went to fixing his blond friend chuckling the whole time.

"What happened?" Draco asked sitting up before Harry just smiled, Blaise was still laughing and Neville was digging around in the trunk, "Theo?"

"Longbottom tricked you so he could get past Harry's tricks and traps attached to the trunk, really Draco you should have known. Why would you willingly open Harry's trunk? He's gotten very protective of his things since the whole memory lock down fiasco," Theo chided which made the blond pale a bit more.

"Alright," Neville settled next to his friend with the letters and began to read over them, he made it through them rather quickly before turning to his friend and tilting his head. Getting a nod he turned and looked at the Slytherins, "Class lets out in five minutes you should make yourselves scarce."

"Shack tonight?" Theo asked Harry getting a nod he smiled, "I'll let the others know," and they took off sneaking away into the castle.

Once alone Neville turned to Harry and asked, "So…is this…" Harry simply nodded which made his friend smile some, "Good."


	29. Poisonous Claws

Chapter 29: Poisonous Claws

Harry and Neville were walking out to go to Hogsmeade to be in the Shrieking Shack when Hermione and Ron ran over to them, "Hey guys," Harry said smiling some; he had Neville's notes open as he walked as if checking them for his friend, "What brings you outside tonight?"

"We haven't hung out in a while," Hermione said smiling softly and wondering if some part of his mind was leaking free, yet when he looked up and smiled she thought it was unlikely, "Can we do something tonight?"

"Well I promised Neville to finish helping him study and he's keeping track of the time so I don't overdo it again," Harry said smiling some, "How about we have a kitchen dinner tomorrow? Just the three of us and possibly Nev since he's struggling in Defense again."

"If you guys don't mind of course," Neville said shifting his foot back and forth absently as if shy about being with the trio as a whole, it was known he would be around them but normally one or two he rarely was with the trio all together.

"That'll be fine," Hermione said hugging Harry some, "Say six?" getting a nod she went to leave with Ron but paused, "It's kind of cold out here why are you two studying outside?"

"Well we are covering werewolves I thought since it's the new moon and safe to be outside I would show him where Remus transformed, you know he clawed that rock and scarred it," Harry lied effortlessly since that was the general direction they were going, "Thought the best way to learn was through example and what better example than a werewolf who won't scare Nev since they are friends."

"Alright that makes perfect sense," Ron said before his stomach growled, "Come on Mione let's get a snack," and the two left glad to know Harry was firmly in their control still, Neville was not a threat at all.

Once in the Shack they were the first to arrive and Harry smiled as Neville nervously fidgeted unsure how to handle himself around Tom and Lucius now that they were on civil terms with Harry. When the twins and Bill showed up they blinked at Neville before simply taking their seats and before they could say anything the Slytherins came in with Professor Snape just as the other two flooed in. Smiling Harry turned to the twins handing them a card.

"Buffet style coming up!" and they saluted and ran off.

Bill simply dropped into a seat and stretched out in a relaxed way, "Remus has something to do or else he'd be here as well, how goes the memory mojo?"

"I remember everything," Harry said which made them blink at him, "What I was fighting through the locks on my own, with Bills tampering it seemed to snap them all…before we discuss this anymore," he turned and looked at Neville, "Name three things that attract werewolves."

"Blood, body heat, and normally noise some can avoid the noises of others," Neville said before blinking a few times, "I'm quite good with defense I just blank out at the tests."

"Good we can skip the study session and go right into other things," Harry turned to Draco and asked, "The gift?"

"Wrapped and sitting under my bed marked for my father at the moment just in case," Draco said which got a nod, "So now that you remember what's the plan?"

"Don't have one yet," Harry closed his eyes and relaxed back some with a smile on his face, "Give me a minute."

"Hmm," Neville went and settled against the bottom of the seat Harry was in waiting, he knew his friend would have a plan soon and it would be something that would most likely shock the whole group, "Harry did you do your potions homework yet?"

"We had homework?" Harry asked opening one eye, getting a nod he closed his eye, "Opps."

"I'll do it," Neville sighed and pulled parchment and a quill to himself and began writing his handwriting was spot on for Harry's, "You realize eventually you will need to know this right?"

"I understand it just fine Nev…I've just had a lot on my mind lately," Harry said before sitting up and looking at the ceiling, "Hmm, I'll be right back," and he headed up the stairs humming as he went. When he came back down ten minutes later the twins had returned and were unpacking the dinner buffet they had gathered, "Oh good."

"Plan in action?" Theo asked as he made Harry a plate.

"Of course," Harry chuckled and sat down before Neville tapped his shoulder and gave him a slightly tilted look, nodding he winked and got a smile.

"I feel slightly useless now," Theo frowned, "I didn't realize how close you were to Neville…"

"If it helps any Harry hasn't shown me his garden, he says its special for you and him," Neville said softly which made Theo smile some and relax back some.

Tom was watching Harry and blinked when he noticed that Neville was watching him with an almost knowing look, he froze not sure why he was receiving such a look. When Neville leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear he felt like he was missing something, that feeling only grew when a delighted laugh came from the young man he was courting.

"Not yet Nev," Harry chuckled some pulling out his sketch book as everyone ate he began to sketch up the room, different people on different pages doing different things.

"And he's gone," Bill chuckled as his in all but blood brother lost himself to the sketches and Neville worked on Harry's homework, Theo was reading up on Charms, while Blaise and Draco ate and played chess. Lucius was eating and discussing with the twins about possibly investing in their joke shop. When he looked at Tom he noticed the Dark Lord, the man who had caused Harry's young childhood life to be ruined was gazing at his little brother as if he were the most precious thing on earth, "No bloody way in hell!" he snapped then he yelped in pain as Harry stabbed him in the leg with a quill.

Looking at Bill with an almost evil look Harry said very calmly, "You ruined my picture," and he pulled the quill out and wiped it off, throwing the ruined picture aside he began to sketch it again.

"Here," Neville healed Bill's leg and chuckled some, "Talk in calm tones when he sketches, you're lucky he loves you or he would have aimed a little higher," and motioned at Bill's groin area.

"Hmm," Severus who had been leaning against the wall watching everything unfold realized Bill knew who R was now because Tom could not keep his eyes off the green eyed boy, looking over Harry's shoulder he noticed the picture was of Tom. Picking up the crumpled version he noticed it was as well but a sharp line went through his torso from Harry jumping at Bill's loud voice, "Interesting," and he went back to leaning against the wall eyes on the clock.

About twenty minutes later Harry closed his book and said calmly, "Since my memories are back we will meet here every three nights and practice our spell work and animagus training, detentions every fourth night of meeting meaning every twelve days," which made the students blink at him, "I have a revenge plan as well but it still…has some gaps."

"Such as?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Finishing mine and Theo's charm project," Harry said smiling lightly, "And perfecting the animagus transformation, trust me I have this all worked out we just need these few things to work on."

"Oh wait," Neville looked at Harry before asking, "We could kill them the easy way," which made everyone blink at him he pulled a small vial with a dried powder inside, "Slipping this in their dinner tomorrow."

"That would kill them instantly, and then we have the whole clean up, body disposal, coming up with a cover story and besides they wouldn't suffer," Harry said waving that plan out the window, "We'll save that for someone who won't be connected to either of us and set someone up for that murder later on k?" getting a nod he saw they were getting odd looks, "Um…Nev's been making poisons for close to three years now…I fund his research."

"All herbal and most tasteless," Neville chuckled putting the vial back in his pocket, "Also made the antidotes, all of which me and Harry have taken so we don't accidentally poison ourselves."

"Told you boss man was an evil genius in disguise!" Fred whooped as he poked his twin, "That trip was not accidental at all was it?" he asked Harry.

"Course not," Harry laughed some before checking the time, "I needed something and you two just helped me gain it by being a wonderful distraction."


	30. Arrivals and Running

Chapter 30: Arrivals and Running

The next night Tom was pacing he was panicking because the Holidays were coming up, he had managed to somehow get informed they were going to spend their holidays at Malfoy Manor and that even Neville was coming over since he was Harry's get away card. Apparently Neville's grandmother was going to cover for the two boys should Dumbledore or his minions go snooping around. It had been only six days since he last saw his love but it was driving him crazy since he would see him for a week straight and not be able to touch him, to hold him and kiss him. He was so lost in his panic he actually did not realize that some of the group had arrived, he kept pacing and as Harry was passing he paused and dropped to sit against the wall as Neville sat with him and they watched the man pace.

"Ten galleons says we caused this panic," Harry said and Neville sighed and handed him the money without bothering to make a counter bet or argue, "Thank you," he put the money in his pocket and turned to watch as Tom kept up the pacing, "Hmm, it's kind of cute he's like a teenager waiting for their crush to arrive."

"More like an evil Dark Lord panicking over the fact teenagers are invading his fortress for the next nine days," Neville chuckled before asking, "When are the snakes arriving?"

"Well Dumbledore let us go with your Gran three hours early so I'd say they should be here in about two hours," Harry said with a chuckle since she had insisted they have lunch before letting them go to Malfoy Manor because she wanted to question their sanity. She found them sane enough and was now allowing them to attend as long as on Christmas morning they both fire called her.

He was about to turn when he saw the two watching him, pausing Tom looked at the clock before asking, "Your early…why are you early?" and trying to swallow his heart which had somehow decided to jump into his throat.

"Well when Augusta Longbottom says she is taking her boys early not even Dumbledore is stupid enough to argue," Harry said before standing up as did Neville, "Lucius is at the train station waiting for the other boys, the twins, Bill and Remus will be by in about five hours…so Tom…wanna go have a friendly duel?"

"Duel? A duel?" Neville squeaked out, "You could have asked for anything, tea time, a walk, a tour of this Manor but you ask for a duel?"

"Of course I ask for a duel it's fun, besides no one will duel with me at school, you won't even duel with me," Harry sighed before turning to say something to Tom but he was gone, looking around he blinked, "How the hell did he leave I am literally standing in front of the only doorway."

Meanwhile upstairs Narcissa was chuckling as she handed Tom a cup of tea, "He wanted to spend time with you and you climbed out the window when his back was turned?" getting a nod she sighed, "You can't avoid him for the next nine days."

"Nine…nine days?" Tom gulped and slumped in his seat some, "I was melting down at seven days," he dropped his head and was about to say something when Neville popped his head in the room.

"Hey I found him!" Neville called and stepped in the room a moment later Harry showed up, "Hello Madam are we interrupting?"

"No it's alright boys we were just having tea please sit, join us," Narcissa invited and got a slight glare from Tom as the boys both sat down, "Harry dear I was informed you have a secret admirer calls himself R?"

"Yes Madam I do," Harry said before Neville chuckled some, "Care to add something Nev?"

"No I just find it funny that this secret admirer has actually grabbed your attention all the others you've had you have tracked down and yelled at them," Neville said before leaning on his arm some, "Why is R different?"

"Because R has never shown up naked in my room like six of the other ten have, nor has he sent me sexually explicit notes like another three and the last one was you being an ass," Harry said crossing his arms, "All in all R seems to be the most real out of the list."

"Hey you have to admit my letter was amazingly written and for a moment you seemed so… delightfully startled," Neville said as he made everyone tea since Tom had downed his cup.

"I was startled since it was your handing writing and I had to figure out if you really were secretly in love with me or if you were screwing with me," Harry said as he was handed his tea, "Thus why I hit you in the face."

"People showed up naked in your bed?" Tom asked Harry feeling a gnawing jealously which made him want to first kill those people then hold Harry close for the rest of his life.

"yeah, bad idea I tend to curse first then scream then curse again," Harry chuckled some before turning to Neville, "Remember when I cursed Seamus?"

"He was a girl for a week," Neville laughed before pulling a vial from his pocket which contained a golden liquid, "By the way is this what you wanted?"

Narcissa and Tom both stared at the vial since it was a vial of liquid luck; it was Harry who answered, "Yeah, perfect this should help…wait how you get this?"

"Um…I'd rather not say," Neville said handing the vial to his friend, "Does Theo know we're not taking the train?"

"Yeah he knows, he's gonna mess with Blaise and Draco though and claim to have lost sight of us somewhere before boarding the train," Harry said calmly as he pocketed the vial and turned to Tom, "How did you get out of that room?"

"Why do you need that potion?" Tom shot back making Harry smile at him.

"Who is R?" Harry shot back just as quickly.

"Who were the six people in your bed?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow; they both knew this question dance could go on forever.

"Why so curious?" Harry asked before seeing Tom pause.

"For R's sake, he's sort of the jealous sort," Tom answered honestly and saw Harry's eyes soften some as if he had not thought of that.

"Oh…well nothing happened with them so he has no reason to be jealous," Harry turned to his tea cup thinking now, and Neville just sighed since he actually saw his friends weak side.


	31. Dueling Hearts

Chapter 31: Dueling Hearts

Narcissa showed the two to their rooms once the tea was over and she went back to see Tom pacing again, "You know Harry still wants that duel right?" getting a slight panicked look she sighed, "He told me why he wants the duel and I promised not to tell you why but it's actually a very mature reasoning, he promised to tell you if you win the duel."

That is why when Theo, Draco, Blaise, Lucius and Severus arrived they heard a small explosion and all five went running and found Tom and Harry dodging blasts and shooting them off. Harry had a small cut on his cheek and Tom's shirt was in tatters, Narcissa and Neville sat in a protective bubble watching the two as if this were normal. Tom sent six different spells whizzing towards the young man and watched as he simply flipped over them and went in for a physical attack, they were both quite good at hand to hand combat and he was enjoying the contact even if it was painful.

"So far score is nine tall dark and scary with eight for Harry!" Neville shouted, they were keeping score of who landed curses, the physical bouts they were throwing at each other were more to startled their opponent and to try and knock the others wand free since if the wand was dropped they lost.

Getting hit in the chest Tom was knocked off his feet by the curse which he knew would leave a bruise, they were now tied and whoever landed the next hit would win the duel. Licking his lips he stood up and they began flinging spells again, neither realized to those watching this seemed like a very dangerous and intricate dance between them since they moved so effortlessly while fighting. He had never been in a duel like this, he normally took his opponents down with a few spells but Harry was quite good but he had to win he had to show Harry he was able to protect him by being stronger while also getting his reasoning out of him.

Everyone was on edge as they were both blasted clean off their feet and thrown across the room, "Whoever gets up first wins!" Neville declared and both struggled to stand, yet Harry crashed back down while Tom steadied himself, "Victor tall dark and scary!"

"Um…Harry this was a friendly duel right?" Theo asked as he stepped over some broken floorboards to offer his friend a hand up.

"Of course," Harry said before gripping his friends arm a second as he steadied himself, Tom had finally dropped to a sitting position trying to catch his breath, "I wouldn't have allowed myself to stop if it was not a friendly duel and we wouldn't be keeping score."

"You owe me an explanation," Tom said as Harry moved and dropped next to him he wiped at the cut on his cheek, "Nice dodge on that one."

"Thanks," Harry said both looked completely exhausted and the room was in shambles, Narcissa and Neville were cleaning up their tea party of sorts while the two just caught their breaths, "Alright, I wanted to duel you because of three reasons," he noticed out of the corner of his eye Severus and Lucius fixing the room, while his three Slytherin friends were listening in so just to spite them he slipped into Parseltongue, "I wanted to sssee if I wasss even able to land a blow, while also wanting a good duel sssince none of my friendsss can duel properly."

"That's two," Tom said in English too tired to speak the tongue of the serpent even if he found it very sexual when coming from Harry.

"Third reason isss I wanted to sssee if you would hold back, you did in the beginning," Harry hissed softly before dropping to lie on the floor, he said in English, "I think you broke a rib."

"Severus," Tom called getting the man to come over he said, "Take him to the medical wing and inform Perriworth to heal him, I'll be up myself in a few minutes," a featherweight charm and Harry being carried away made him gasp and drop backwards, Neville had gone with Harry and Severus, "He's not the only one with broken ribs."

"My Lord what was the duel about?" Theo asked as he sat down some and got glanced at.

"He wanted to duel me and had a reason behind it, since I won he told me the reasons," Tom said as Lucius began resetting his ribcage, gasping as he was healed he heard Draco snicker, "Do not make me curse you!" and that shut him up. Once his ribs were healed he just lay there a moment before standing and going for the medical wing he did not want Harry to know he had been hurt quite badly as well.

Once in the room he saw Perriworth had Harry stripped down to his boxers and he felt his chest tighten some, the healer was checking Harry's heart rate, "My Lord strip and sit, I'll be right with you," came her melodic voice, she stood and turned to see Tom was sitting in his boxers now as well, "Good now did you break bones as well?"

"My wrist feels fractured," Tom admitted and she walked over and checked, when she raised an eyebrow at him because of his newly healed ribs, yet she knew better than to comment.

"Yes it seems you have a hairline fracture to your wrist," she checked the rest of his bones and sighed, "And a fracture to your left leg as well as extensive bruising," Harry suddenly gave a laugh and fell backwards off the bed he had been perched on, "Seems the potions kicked in."

"Helen," Tom sighed as he saw Harry stand up sluggishly, "What did you give him?"

"Well unlike some men I know he agreed to take a numbing potion when I reset his ribs since three were broken," Helen said before moving and helping Harry onto the bed, "Now sweetheart you stay put, sleep some and when you wake up we'll get those bruises healed right up," getting a small nod he fell asleep, "Now," she turned to Tom, "Severus said you two dueled and tore up the Meeting room?"

"He's vicious," Tom admitted as she went to fixing the fractures before giving him some potions to drink, he knew they were simple pain relievers and one for sleep. Since the duel had been so rough he needed the sleep to replenish his core properly.

When he woke up he noticed first that he was staring up into green eyes then he noticed what woke him had been a poke to the shoulder, "What?" he asked sitting up as Harry backed off some.

"I thought I'd warn you that Helen was just in here and said if you weren't up in five she was dousing you in cold water," Harry said before offering him an apple, "Apple?"

"Mm," rubbing his face a bit Tom took the apple with a nod and watched as Harry ate his own apple, "How long were we asleep?"

"Nearly five hours, my other friends will be here soon," and as if proving his point Helen came in leading Bill and Remus, the twins knew he would be fine and were busy getting the play by play from Neville, "Speak of the devils," Bill swung out and he tossed the apple up and ducked to kick out getting Bill in the gut before hitting the ground and catching his apple as he rolled out of Bills' dropping body, "Bill come on that was just silly," and he took a bite of the apple.

"Did you have to kick me so hard?" Bill asked sitting up getting a nod he sighed and was tossed the half eaten apple, "Well when can you leave?" Harry was pulling his clean clothing on before holding his hand out for the apple which Bill tossed back over.

"Now," Harry smiled and turned to Tom and smiled, "Have fun with Helen," and he grabbed Bill by the back of the shirt and dragged him from the room with a call of, "Come Moony!"


	32. Mixing it Up

Chapter 32: Mixing it Up

By the time Tom saw Harry again the teen was sitting in the newly fixed Meeting room actually in the man's throne while his friends had some sort of argument, Remus, Bill and Theo were shouting at Draco, Blaise and Neville and the green eyed teenager just seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly the twins swept in and with them had a bound and unconscious Ron, "What is going on?" he asked causing the two arguing teams to pause as if just noticing someone else was in the room with them.

"Oh hey," Harry smiled in greeting before motioning at the twins who each held one arm of their youngest brother, "Lucius said downstairs in the cellar, thank you," he was speaking to them before watching as they dragged him away, not bothering to be concerned when he bumped off the doorframe some as they went, then he glanced at Tom again the smile coming back to his face, "They are arguing over whether or not I should be resorted. Draco, Blaise and Neville want me to stay a lion while Theo, Bill and Remus want me to resort."

"And the redhead?" Tom asked curiously, he knew who the redhead was and also knew he should ask why Harry had decided to have his little group debate in his meeting while resting on his throne but he could not help but love how Harry looked so regal and so comfortable.

"Oh well Ron wanted to spend time with the twins and Bill over the holidays and instead of ruining my plans for the holidays they just drugged him where he will sleep the whole time and think he was with them in their shop with the occasional visit from me and Neville," Harry chuckled some before straightening up slight then asking, "Who made this throne for you? It's terribly comfortable."

Tom noticed the six others seemed to be scheming about something and choose to ignore them to talk to the beautiful young man who had captured his heart and sighed some, mainly to seem aloft, before answering, "I created it with some friends when I was about nineteen," which made Harry close his eyes and settle back down comfortably as if about to take a nap, "I have a Meeting in ten minutes."

"Mm okay," Harry reluctantly pulled himself up from the throne and moved over to drop on Theo's side like a small child, "Carry me."

"Lazy sod," Theo chuckled affectionately before lifting him up on his back where Harry snuggled some and closed his eyes once again to close his eyes even more, "We'll be back for the Meeting after getting the others-" yet he was interrupted before he could finish his promise to return.

"Stay with them and try to keep them from trouble," Tom said hoping Theo caught on he meant to keep Harry safe since not all the followers knew of his love for the younger man.

Once upstairs Harry was dropped on a bed and laughed some before Theo just began to tickle him, Neville laughed and jumped into the attack as well making Harry's delighted laughter to drift down to Tom who had been about to start the Meeting. Licking his lips some as he listened to the noise he was content that his young love had such friends with him, he knew the chances of Harry even taken a slight liking to him were slim to none and he knew if he could not take him being R his friends would be able to keep him strong.

Lucius was dismissed from the Meeting to keep an eye on them and he gulped some and then quite boldly refused, "No thank you my Lord I think I'll stay right here," and got a puzzled look, "You've met him he is…frightening."

"He's sixteen," Tom pointed out and got a 'so-what' look aimed his way, "Lucius he is not frightening, your own son is getting along just fine with him right now-" then he heard a crash and more laughter before hearing Draco squeak, "Well he was…" and then his followers all got a bit startled as he relaxed some at the seemingly chaotic people upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs Blaise was laughing as Harry, Neville, and Theo gave Draco a hilarious make over. The crash had been from Harry tackling Draco over to tie him up and Theo helping by summoning the ropes, so now the three were practically drawing on the young blond with paints Neville had summoned. Remus and Bill sipped tea as they watched the three have their fun, "R certainly will never be bored," Bill said glancing at Remus who nodded and both laughed as well since they were almost certain Harry knew exactly what was going on around him.

He was not one to walk around with his heads in the clouds and they both knew it, Neville was the one to glance at the other two and see their contemplative looks. Smirking some the boy squeaked as suddenly Blaise flat out kissed him, "What the…" turning pink at the smirk he was given he darted and hid behind Harry who was laughing, "Ry?"

"Sorry Nev," Harry wiped his tears some from laughing so hard, "It's just I told him he would find your smirk sexy, he didn't believe me. I mean come on even I think you look sexy with it," and he got hit in the arm for that one, "Ow, hey you're not my type anyways so no hitting," another hit had the two rolling around in a scuffle.

"What is your type?' Theo asked about ten minutes later as Harry and Neville calmed down, even if Neville was refusing to acknowledge Blaise's existence.

"R," Harry laughed delighted before glancing at the time, "Hmm," and he was lost to his thoughts.


	33. Stalker's Fail

Chapter 33: Stalker's Fail

It was the next night when Tom felt as if someone was following him and noticed Blaise and Neville, he was startled some since the two were holding hands but ignored them after a quick pause yet he did glance at where they were trying to hide. Rolling his eyes he kept moving and noticed when the twins joined in stalking after him, as he entered a new hallway Draco and Bill joined. For nearly ten minutes they stalked about and he was really getting confused, especially since they did not normally leave Harry alone for so long. Yet he saw Remus and Theo talking to Harry who was about ten feet from him and the conversation they were holding confused him some.

"No I swear I have no idea where anyone went, it's all very strange they don't normally wander off for so long," Harry said and he gave a slight annoyed sound crossed with a sigh of exasperation, "Nev said something about getting everyone for a late night snack and that they had a surprise but I'm not sure what he meant by surprise."

"Well Cub let's just head down to the kitchen," Remus sighed before seeing Tom was only a few feet away now, he watched him for a second before deciding to draw attention to the man who he knew was R, even if he had yet to tell Harry of that fact since he was unsure if it would hurt him to know the truth, "Cub," and he nodded towards the man which made Harry spin and smile at seeing him.

"Tom," Harry gave a smile and walked over towards the man, "We have an ice cream feast set up for about a dozen people but most of my friends kind of well…poofed on me, wanna come with us?" getting a slight nod he took his hand, "Come on then," and dragged him off Theo and Remus laughed and followed.

Those who had been stalking Tom frowned since their surprise was ruined and when they got down there they noticed Harry and Tom making the exact same snack, while Remus named random things which Theo was searching for. It seemed to be some sort of competition to make the best sundae, and Remus was going to be the judge between the two. The werewolf was thrilled when two sundaes were set in front of him and he tasted one before the other and paused before devouring the one Tom set on the table.

"Ha I win," Tom said triumphantly, he had got suckered into the game but did not mind since it gave him a chance to spend time with Harry.

"Sorry Cub he added chocolate chips to the ice cream," Remus said and offered Harry a bite who took it and made a swipe for his treat, "No get your own!"

"Tom," Harry focused his eyes on Tom, "Please?"

"Sit down," Tom said with a slight chuckle he made another for Harry and added extra cherries on top since he knew that was the teens favorite part and set it in front of him.

Neville dropped next to Harry and sighed, "Well our surprise found you first."

"Huh?" Harry paused in his eating before looking at Neville, "What were you going to do trick him down here?" getting a nod he licked his spoon, "I just asked him, easier."

"Well I had an ingenious idea on getting him to come down, I was going to say you were having a panic attack over R's love for you and were thinking of hightailing it the other way," Neville said making Harry pause spoon halfway to his mouth, "Well he would have to come down and talk you out of it so as to keep R happy, and he's friends with R and wants him happy."

"Ok…and what were you going to do when he realized I was not panicking and that you had lied about something so important?" Harry asked before eating his bite.

"Hide behind you obviously," Neville chuckled sitting down and getting offered a bite from Harry taking it he squeaked in shock, "Holy Merlin that tastes amazing," and he swiped the treat and ran from Harry who chased after him for the bowl, "No mine!"

"Neville!" Harry tackled his friend and they rolled when he popped up he had the ice-cream and was sitting on Neville's back while his friend was pouting, "Never come between me and my treats Nev."

Tom watched as Harry's friends enjoyed the ice-cream and after most of them left it was just him and Harry, this was the first time they had been alone and the man realized he was as nervous as a school girl. Glancing over Harry's shoulder he realized he was sketching again, this time it looked like a battle of sorts, "What is that?" he asked and got squeaked at and then he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize anyone was still in the room with me," Harry said and glanced at the man a smile on his face before moving the sketch into a better view, "It's all my memories warring with each other."

"I thought you used ink this looks like charcoal to me," Tom said and then realized it was a different book, "How many sketch books do you have?"

"Five, one for ink, one for charcoal, one for acrylic paintings, one for water color and one for chalk," Harry said simply before reaching into the bag he always had he pulled out a different book and opened it to flip through quickly, what Tom could see was amazing, stopping he turned the book so the man had a better view, "I drew this after our first meeting at the Shrieking shack."

It was shocking since out of everyone at the meeting Harry had sketched Tom in chalks as he gazed at his tea cup as if trying not to be noticed, "Why did you choose me?" he asked softly not expecting the answer he got which was a simple kiss to the cheek before Harry was up and leaving the room.


	34. Another Letter

Chapter 34: Another Letter

Christmas Eve brought more chaos then normal as Narcissa insisted on a masked, which meant of course Draco, Theo, Bill, Remus, Neville, and Blaise were busy running around trying to make sure Harry nor Remus, Bill or Neville would be recognized. Harry slipped away from the crazy people and simply walked along the hallways till he found Lucius's study door, pausing he knocked once and blinked as Tom opened the door, "Hey Lucius in?" he asked smiling some and the man nodded and stepped aside so he could see the blond man smacking his head off the desk, "Tom you broke him."

"Gah," Lucius jumped as he saw Harry standing there before pointing at him ignoring the fact he had a paper stuck to his face from hitting the desk to hard, "I blame all this misery on you, those twins of yours have somehow gotten jobs at the Ministry as my personal assistances!"

"I know, I told them to," Harry said simply and got blinked at by both men he just smiled some more as if the world was his own toy, "Your R's friend and as such you are being protected, should the Order or Auror's go sniffing around your let's say not so savory business deals the twins will detour them off to something completely harmless, viola with those two you are as harmless as a puppy."

"Why would I need that protection?" Lucius blinked in confusion while Tom smirked Harry was quite good at moving pieces about as if a giant game of chess.

"Oh they had already started investigating you without your knowledge, can't have that can we?" Harry chuckled some before asking since he still stood in the door way, "Am I allowed inside?" since Tom still partially blocked the door, the man stepped back and Lucius motioned for them both to sit down. Settling on a seat he kept his gaze focused on Lucius who started to look nervous again, "I want to know something, why is it Draco is locked into a loveless marriage contract? You do know him and Pansy see each other more as siblings, which is like me marrying Neville," then he paused, twitched some and shook his head, "Gah why did I say that images delete!"

"The contract can only be broken if both parties agree and seeing as how Pansy's family is going broke I highly doubt they will do such a thing," Lucius said before watching as Harry smiled lightly, "You're going to force them aren't you," he said voice blank as he realized Harry was much more tricky then any one had ever given him credit for.

"Force never, persuade yes," Harry said before focusing on Tom now and smiling the fearless leader gone and the hyper active teen back, "Hey is R going to the Ball tonight?" getting a small nod he smiled and moved to kiss the man's cheek, "Brilliant, tell him to find me k, it's a masquerade he should feel more comfortable approaching me," and he was up out of his seat going towards the door humming lightly.

Not even ten minutes later they both heard a crash and Harry shout out while Draco laughed, "His friends found him," Lucius commented before seeing Tom had a faraway look to his eyes, "What is wrong with you, this is the same look you had last night…wait…did he kiss you last night as well?"

"Yes he did…they are just soft pecks like the ones I've seen him give Theo, Neville, Remus and Bill but they are nice," Tom sighed out in a slightly love sick way making Lucius smack his head off the desk again, "He's brilliant isn't he, so brilliant…I haven't written him in a while," he suddenly realized and quickly left not wanting Harry to think R had stopped caring at all.

About an hour later Harry was sitting as Theo and Draco fussed over him when Neville walked in holding a letter, "Helios sent this for you, he wisely decided to avoid the crazy duo," and he handed the letter to his friend who swatted at the others hands so he could stand and drift to the window to read it.

'My Precious Angel,

It has been some time since I wrote you last and I hope you do not think I have lost interest in you on the contrary I have been trying to think of what to send you for Christmas. Tonight I shall find you my love; no one knows what my mask is going to look like but you. It is a simple black half mask with a single emerald under the left eye and a single ruby under the right; I already know what you'll be wearing as my friends have informed me of what your friends have done. Soon I will hold you in my arms and I hope you like it there as that is where you're meant to be. I love you so very much my darling Harry, perhaps a proper kiss at midnight?

Always R'

Showing the letter first to Theo then to Neville, it was Neville he shared the look with and the other lion suddenly asked, "Proper kiss?"

"Yes Longbottom a proper kiss is when two people kiss mouth to mouth and for an extended amount of time with limited groping," Draco drawled out before Harry swatted him upside the head.

"Wait…it has been awhile since he wrote you last…why have you not panicked?" Theo asked carefully and just got a smile of aimed at him, "Harry?"

"What I know he loves me, he doesn't have to write me every day to get that point across, yes it was nice getting a letter but I'm more looking forward to the meeting him part," Harry said smiling some before his eyes went wide and he gave a nervous laugh, "How long until the Ball tonight?"

"Um…seven hours," Blaise said as he checked the time, "Why?"

"I have seven hours to learn to dance!" Harry squeaked out and darted about like a crazy person as if having some sort of panic attack.


	35. Not Such a Secret

Chapter 35: Not Such a Secret

Narcissa watched the group head out into her Ball and hoped that they could behave since it would be horrible if someone got killed during the holidays. She smiled as she saw Tom drift towards Harry instantly as if unable to keep away from him, Lucius had informed her of his plans and she approved. The young man would be an amazing influence on the Dark Lord. She turned and started towards her husband for a dance which drew others out onto the dance floor.

When a hand touched his wrist Harry turned thinking it was one of his friends but froze as he saw the masked man, yet a smile crossed his lips, "R," he whispered and got a nod before being swept out onto the dance floor. He tried to remember what Draco and Theo had showed him and was glad he had the man leading since he was able to follow his lead quite well.

Relaxing into the strong body of the other as they danced around and around Harry felt a kiss touch the side of his head, "I love you," Tom whispered in the others ear and got Harry to glance at him he wished he could take the mask off and tell Harry who he truly was.

"I love you as well," Harry whispered and felt the others heart miss a beat, "When can we meet without the masks?" he asked and got a slight smile, one that gave the man away as being who he was.

"Soon," Tom promised and kissed his forehead before saying, "Will you walk with me outside the Ball for a while?" he was trying to keep his voice softer so as to not give away who he truly was. Getting a nod he took his hand and kissed it before leading him from the room and out into the gardens, they walked in silence for a long time before he stopped near a fountain, "How could you say you love me as well, when you do not know me?"

Smiling some Harry reached up and traced the others cheek very softly, "Because I do, you've told me all about you and you have made sure I had people around me who could tell me more. You're an amazing person, doing everything you have for me, protecting me and caring for me when no one else has done so like you have," he pressed a kiss to the others cheek and curled against his chest, "Your words and your words alone made me wish to be here, in your arms."

Glancing up at the other Harry just gazed at him for a very long time as if trying to unravel all of whom he was, "Is something the matter?' Tom asked softly and got a small shake of the head, "I…" when he paused in talking Harry wondered if he was about to reveal who he truly was, "I have dreamed of moments like this, everything is so perfect…until the masks come off."

Sighing Harry dropped his head some, "Do you want to know a little secret I've been keeping for a while?" Harry asked very softly while peeking at him, getting a nod he smiled his mischievous little smile and said, "Well it all started when this guy began writing me, beautiful letters, he claimed to be courting me."

"Harry," Tom said trying to stop him from talking.

"No, no wait I'm telling you a secret," Harry seemed so serious, "This guy made me fall in love with him through his words and his promises of keeping me safe and happy, he sent me people to befriend and he sent me the most amazing pet who is more of my child than pet," moving he settled at the fountain and watched him sit down as well, "You see this guy is so very smart and caring, yet he seems to have under estimated me slightly. He sent one particular friend who also ends up writing me a letter, of course this letter was more of just the peak of my suspicions," he glanced at the sky and said recited, "A proper kiss at midnight, that's what he wrote in his last note. A proper kiss, now why would he use the word proper unless I've kissed him before?"

Tom was going cold Harry was pointing out a lot of connections and he just kept going, "Now you see he told me he was a Slytherin, older than me, in a place of power and leadership, he is well enough liked by Lucius Malfoy to get the man to do him favors," and those green eyes focused on him, "He even got Tom Riddle to respect him, which I find odd as that man normally would say no to silly requests like making sure a teenager doesn't panic and run away the other way…do you know my secret yet?" he was met with silence and he sighed again, "Damn Tom stop panicking."

Removing his mask Tom blinked at Harry who did the same, "So…how long have you known?"

"Hmm I had an idea it was you after the first few letters when the Slytherins started approaching me, I mean who else has the ability to make Slytherins do as they want," he smiled some and relaxed as he took the man's hand again, "Ever since I just decided to keep an eye on you, to make sure your words were true."

"You…don't mind?" Tom seemed truly startled at that one, getting a shake of the head his eyes went wide, "Wait so…everything you've been doing was to test me?"

"Not just test you but to test myself as well, I wanted to see if I could see the you your letters portrayed in the you that was hiding from me," Harry paused and got a puzzled look to his face, "Uh… that makes sense right?"

"I think it does," Tom said which somehow lead to them dissecting what Harry had said and trying to piece it together finally he said, "Yes it makes perfect sense. You wanted to see if you were able to see who you thought the letters described in who I truly am even though I was trying to hide the fact I wrote the letters."

"Exactly," Harry smiled some before he tinted pink and looked sideways at their hands which were still linked, "So um…do I have to wait until midnight?" he meant for their proper kiss, getting his face tilted up he closed his eyes as soon as their lips touched, it was a soft caress as if a whisper of lips. Whimpering some as the man pulled away he opened his eyes slowly and saw the man seemed just as dazed as him, moving he kissed him this time a bit more of a kiss then the first one but still soft. Somehow their kisses intensified to the point where he was on his back being kissed stupid and since they were on the side of the fountain they dropped sideways into the water making him squeak out and Tom gasp in shock, "That's one way to fall for someone."


	36. Such a Short Time

Chapter 36: Such a Short Time

The next day was Christmas and Tom blinked as he woke first to a noise then he realized it was a baby Basilisk moving around his rooms searching for heat before settling in front of the fireplace. Staring at it for a long time he finally asked where she came from and was told the young speaker had placed her in here late in the night with a spark over her eyes making her unable to petrify things unless a speaker gave her permission again. Walking over he picked up a card on his dresser and read, 'You have romanced me through notes and gifts, now's my chance, H.'

"Hmm, he is adorable," Tom sighed out before going to get dressed before blinking, inside his dresser was a package which when he touched a note appeared, 'Your arms make me feel so safe and warm, H.' and he opened the package to find a gorgeous outfit in his size, putting that on after his shower he smiled some more. Heading out of his room once the baby Basilisk had a bed and a place to stay warm he saw another note floating in front of his door, 'I wish to follow the path your heart has made for me, H.'

Heading down to where he knew the others would be he found two more notes as he walked, 'You have made me love more than I thought I could, H' and the other was right outside the door to where he could hear the others and it read, 'No more R is needed just you, H' and he smiled some before walking in and seeing Harry sitting there while Theo and Neville argued over who Harry would sit with.

Settling on a love seat Tom simply said, "I think he'd prefer sitting with me," and got a smile and nod before Harry moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist he kissed his forehead very softly, "Good morning, your notes are adorable and I love my gifts."

"You still have a Christmas gift to open," Harry smiled relaxing into him before seeing his friends watching him, "What you all knew who he was."

"Yeah but when did you tell him you knew?" the twins asked since they had ditched out on their family to join Harry and the others, "Last we knew you were seeing how far he would take the courting."

"well I'm sixteen I can only handle so much of having something dangled in front of me that I want before going after it," Harry said and got them to break into perverted laughter, "You're both idiots."

"Love us anyways, though not in the same way you love your Voldie," they said before getting a glare from both making them sober up and whisper to each other before focusing on Harry, "He's perfect for you we fear him almost as much as we fear you Boss man."

"Good," Harry simply said before saying, "Nev let the others know where their loyalties lie now."

"Right away," Neville said jumping up and rushing away before looking in the room at the twins, "Are you two coming or what?" and they rushed off as well.

"Darling," Tom hissed in Parseltongue in his young loves ear, "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing you need worry about now," Harry hissed right back before Theo handed him hot chocolate and they all fell into soft chatter and a light breakfast brought in by house elves, when the three returned and nodded to Harry about an hour later he smiled, "Brilliant, then let Christmas truly begin," and they all felt the magic activate in his words as the gift pile under the tree seemed to triple in size.

"Whoa," Theo whispered in shock along with most everyone else.

"Well what did you expect?" Neville asked him and the twins seems so calm, "He is the wealthy wizard alive."

"You are?' Tom asked and got a nod then he blinked a few times feeling his jaw clench some as he thought over the gifts he had sent the young man, none were expensive and extravagant and he was unsure if Harry was who he truly thought he was as he had not known about the sketching, money, mod like tendency he had before the Courting started.

"Tom?" Harry asked softly since the others were all digging into the gifts excited and happy but the man had not moved or really blinked in about five minutes, "Are you alright?"

"I…I need to think," Tom stood and left the room making the others pause in confusion as he simply walked away from Harry who sat there looking confused as well as slightly disappointed. When he went back to the family room where the others had been most the day he was not expecting to see Harry there packing some gifts away in a box which seemed to have a charm to hold a large amount, :Why are you skipping dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry simply said not looking at the man as he kept packing, finally he was done and stood lifting the box with him and turning to the man who frowned since he was not wearing the jewelry he had sent him during the courting, "Pardon me," and he walked around him and away.

It was Theo who had gone to check on Harry and saw the whole thing before saying, "He really does love you but he knows you didn't expect some of who he is so he's not going to pressure you, if you wish to back down he'll understand completely."

"I just needed to think," Tom frowned before following after Harry he paused when he saw Harry set the box in front of his door, "Are those for me?"

"For you, from you, I'll not accept anything that you may regret giving me," Harry said turning to look at the man he felt his own jaw clench some before whispering, "What changed?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked softly as he walked closer.

"Last night you…you said you loved me when you were R and yet now you're unsure?" Harry asked before looking down and saying, "I do love you and I know there are parts of me you did not know about but there are parts of you your letters didn't portray and I still love you," looking up he asked softer still, "What changed? Was it the bossing my friends around? The gifts? The money?...Me?" he sounded scared now as if he had screwed up something he had barely gotten a chance to have, "Have your feelings changed about me?"

"I…I don't know," Tom answered honestly and watched those beautiful green eyes lower some, "Harry I…are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Harry whispered even though his eyes were shining with tears, "I really want to keep Kawaii…do you mind?"

"He's yours Harry I would never take him from you, you love him so much," Tom said before seeing the tears start even though Harry just brushed them aside, "Please don't-"

"I'm sorry," was all Harry said before leaving the area he had to leave his heart was breaking.

It took Tom less than a minute to say to the empty hallway, "What have I just done?"


End file.
